Pokemon Flash
by jade-fae
Summary: Nanowrimo 2018. My first dip into the Pokémon fandom. 30 days, 30 stories. What's your favorite Pokémon?
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Flash

Pre-word

…

It's November again and for those who've been here before, you know what that means. For the newbies, that means an update a day for the next thirty days. Since this is my first foray into the Pokémon fandom, I understand if you didn't catch that right away.

The Pokémon world is full of interesting Pokémon, all with interesting stories. We're going to explore some of them. The subject is Pokémon, the style is Flash. Pokémon Flash.

And don't forget to check out our other entry for this year in the Harry Potter category, 'The boy who was trolled', and our Halloween story, 'It's the great pumpkin Sirius Black'.

See you all in November.


	2. Zoroark

Zoroark

…

In the northern regions, if you know where to look, there is a certain forest where strange things are said to happen.

Some have claimed there are no Pokémon in this forest. Others have claimed they are monstrous in size and impossible to catch. Still others say, and this seems the most likely, that the forest is protected, by what they don't know.

One thing however is certain. Something lurks between those trees. Something, very, strange.

…

"We're lost!"

"No we're not."

Against all advice, the young Pokémon master in training had traveled north in search of rare Pokémon, so where else would he go.

"Do you know where we are?"

"The forest."

Naturally the girl that had been following him around since he accidentally, 'ACCIDENTALLY', wrecked her bike when they first met had objected to his decision. But so what, she objected to most of his decisions.

"I never thought this would be how I died. Lost in the forest with you."

"Guess you're just lucky, huh."

"It's not funny Jack!"

"Only because you have no sense of humor Jill."

Jack and Jill, what a pair. They'd been traveling together for almost two years, and in all that time the bitching had never stopped, not once. Small wonder they weren't married already.

"I'm telling you. We're going to get eaten by wild Pokémon" she complained.

"What wild Pokémon?" He countered, "We haven't seen a single Pokémon of any kind since we got here."

The forest was thick with dense foliage. Shadows hung heavy over everything like the oppressive silence that hushed all sound down to the last Kricketune. All except the humans that is.

"We should leave."

"Okay" he said, surprising her, "which way?"

"Eh?" she looked around frantically, seeking some divine guidance, "I… I don't know."

A little bit of her died inside at the acknowledgement.

"Good, that makes two of us" he said with a grin.

"WHAT!"

He'd been lost for some time. It just didn't bother him. Her on the other hand, well, there was a good reason she was on top of him trying to ring his neck.

"You stupid jerk-face. You said you knew where we were. Now we're gonna die and it's all you…"

"Groooooooooom!"

The angry female froze in place as the low rumbling growl echoed all around.

"Did you hear that?" she squeaked.

Jack might have answered but Jill still had her hands around his neck.

"Groooooooom!"

"Jaaaaaack" she whimpered.

"Et go, I eck" he wheezed.

She did not let go. The aberration that appeared before her had the exact opposite effect.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

With miraculous strength, and a very impressive lung capacity, Jill fled the forest at a breakneck speed, dragging poor unconscious Jack along for the ride.

A shadowy figure watched the humans flee. The aberration vanished like so much smoke on the wind.

It hated when humans invaded its forest. Tromping around like they owned it. Taking whatever they pleased with absolutely no consideration for others.

Well, that was fine. That's why it was there. To protect the forest and all its many inhabitants.

"Zoroark" the shadow said.

Then, like a dream, it was gone. Or was it?


	3. Detective Pikachu

Detective Pikachu

…

Do you love Pokémon? Do you love mystery?

Presenting a brand-new Pikachu adventure.

Starring

Detective Pikachu  
Dr. Totodile  
Professor Snorlax  
and, the ever popular, Miss Jigglypuff

In, "The case of the missing Cherri Berry".

…

In a small house in Pallet town, there lived a Pikachu. But not just any Pikachu. This was the famous Detective Pikachu, most brilliant sleuth in the whole Kanto region.

In a sunny window, in that small house in Pallet town, the great sleuth lay, napping.

Hey, don't judge. It's not easy being the greatest sleuth in Kanto ya know.

Sensing something was amiss, the great sleuth awoke.

"Pika?"

(Ah, sorry, forgot to turn on the poke' human language transmorphing device.)

*Click*

(Okay, we're good.)

The great detective blinked his sleepy eyes, yawned the cutest yawn, then sat up and scratched behind his ears.

"That was a good nap" the detective mused absently scratching his belly.

Then he froze. His hand. His belly. The detective's eyes went wide with shock. It was gone.

"Where is it? Where is it!"

The brilliant Pikachu searched frantically, tossing cushions and pillows in every direction but it was no use. It wasn't there.

The great detective was despondent, sitting in the empty window seat on the verge of tears.

"My Cherri berry, it's gone."

His heavy head drooped, staring at the floor, and that's when he saw it.

The detective's instinct awoke in the great sleuth and he hopped down from the window to investigate. It was a footprint. A big footprint.

Looking around, the sleuth saw more footprints.

"Ah ha!" declared the detective.

It all made sense. Of course, his Cherri berry hadn't just gotten up and walked away.

"Someone has stolen it!"

Drawing his hat and pipe, the great sleuth proceeded to follow the tracks through the room, all around the kitchen, then finally outside.

"Hmm, the plot thickens."

"Yummy!"

"Yipe!"

The ever-observant sleuth looked at his old friend Dr. Totodile as he stood there laughing like a goon.

"Dr. Totodile, didn't see you there."

"I noticed" the Totodile snickered, "so, what's thickening then. Will it be done soon ya think. It's almost lunch time you know."

Ah, Dr. Totodile. Truly an 'unappreciated' intellect.

"My Cherri berry has been stolen. I am currently tracking the perpetrator."

"I see" he didn't, but that had never stopped him.

"Come my friend. Help me apprehend this rowdy rapscallion."

"Yes!"

Ah, fine Pokémon that Dr. Totodile.

"Come friend, the game is afoot."

Dr. Totodile looked down at his feet, "Which one?"

But the great sleuth did not answer. He was once again fixated on the trail.

Dr. Totodile scampered to catch up.

The footprints led them round the house to the flowerbeds where they beheld a massacre.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Dr. Totodile.

"The horror" said Detective Pikachu.

The flowers had all been, deflowered. Stems and leaves stood headless without their crowning glories. Not a one had been spared.

"Who would do such a thing Detective Pikachu?"

"That big gluttonous galute! That's who."

The sleuth and his partner watched as a familiar Pokémon emerged from behind the big tree.

"Miss Jigglypuff. You look, ruffled."

"And well I should" she exclaimed, "There I was, minding my own business as I practiced for my big debut when out of nowhere this enormous mouth clamps down on my head."

"No!"

"Oh yes. Never felt so, so, edible!"

"But you escaped" pressed Detective Pikachu.

"Hardly. He was only after my corsage. Once he had that he spit me out, and I landed behind the tree."

"How horrible."

"Tell me Miss Jigglypuff, what dastardly fiend had done this."

"It was 'him'. You know, that one."

"Of course!"

It all made perfect sense, thought Detective Pikachu. The MO fit, as did the tracks. How had he not realized it before.

"Where is he Miss Jigglypuff?"

"He went that way."

"Come Dr. Totodile!"

"Yo ho!"

The two intrepid investigators raced around the corner of the house and there he was, a handful of berries in one paw, the other tossing a Bluk berry into his gaping maw.

"Professor Snorlax!"

The massive Pokémon looked down at his accuser.

"I knew you must've had something to do with this. Well you won't get away with it this time."

Professor Snorlax looked down at his tiny nemesis.

*Yawn*

"What, what're, you… *yawn*. Oh no Dr. Totodile, he's used his… yaaaawwwn, attack."

"What will we do?" asked Dr. Totodile, showing no signs of fatigue.

"We, we have to stay awake."

*Water gun*

"Thank you, for that Dr. Totodile" said the dripping detective, "but I don't think that will be enough."

"NO!"

"Get ahold of yourself Dr. Totodile. I… I need, *yawn*, Slap me! Double slap me, quickly."

"But I don't know that attack" wept Dr. Totodile, "Oh! Wait, I know someone who does."

"No, Doc… Dr. Tote, Totodile, don't, leave, me…"

… an indeterminate amount of time later

*slap*

*SLAP*

*SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP*

"Wha! What, what is it?"

Miss Jigglypuff looked down at him with her traditional post song glare.

"Ya know, most Pokémon wait till after I've started singing before they fall asleep."

Watching her walk off in an angry huff, the sleuth turned to his companion.

"What happened Dr. Totodile?"

"You fell asleep."

"Drat! Professor Snorlax?"

"He got away."

"Double drat!"

It was infuriating. How could a Pokémon that big always manage to escape?

Before he could ponder on it longer there was a call from the house.

"Human. Hum, Human."

(Hmm, stupid language doodad.)

"Sounds like lunch" said Dr. Totodile, making a bee line for the house.

The great detective sighed, "Ah well. Win some, lose some."

Epilogue…

"Ah, that was a good lunch."

"Yes it was Dr. Totodile, yes it was."

Nothing to improve one's outlook like a good meal.

"So, did you enjoy your lunch Pikachu?"

(Got it working.)

"Yes, thank you trainer."

"Ready for dessert."

The great sleuth's eyes went wide as his trainer produced a most glorious site.

"My Cherri berry?"

"I found them on the floor. You must have dropped them while you were napping."

The detective should have felt foolish, but he didn't, he couldn't. All he could feel was an indescribable joy.

"I found you" he whispered.

…

"The Case of the Missing Cherri Berry"

Case Closed


	4. Cubone's revenge

Cubone's Revenge

…

The fire crackled and the smell of sizzling meat wafted on the evening air. Four men lounged casually around the cooking flame, drinking as they eagerly awaited their meal.

"I tell ya, there's nothin like a hard day's hunting to work up an appetite" one commented.

"I hear that" said another, taking a swig of his beer, "and the fight this guy put up, he's gonna taste real good."

"A bit too tough for my taste" said a third, looking over his book, "Give me a properly prepared Farfetch'd any day."

"Ah you and your fancy taste" the second man griped.

The third made no response but to turn up his nose and return to his book.

"So, how's that meat comin ey?" the first man asked.

"Just about done" said the fourth, "give it a few more minutes."

"Man, I do love Kangaskhan. It's too bad their so hard to find."

"Just makes the meat that much sweeter."

It was a bad joke but they all laughed anyway, proving that with enough beer anything can be funny.

"Cubone!"

Provided you're the one drinking.

"Well what do we have here?"

The Cubone stood on an old stump staring at them through its skull helmet.

"Will ya look'it im, ain't he cute" said the second man.

"Must've come for dinner" said the fourth as he watched the interloper through the fire.

"Cubone. Cubonebone Cubone Cubone. CuCubonebone. Cubone Cubone!" [*1]

The small ground Pokémon made a gesture with its bone club and glared. The four men stared at the little Pokémon and all at once broke out laughing.

"Would ya look at that. He looks so serious."

"Hey, what'cha think he tastes like?"

"Looks stringy to me."

The bookish man stood and tucked a hand into his pocket, "Hardly enough meat to be worth eating" he said drawing out a nasty looking black pokéball, "but I'll bet my little niece would love it."

The other men chuckled at their fellow's assessment. They continued to chuckle right up to the point when a bone club flew across the fire and smashed his face.

Time slowed as the hunter toppled to the ground. The illegal pokéball rolled from his lifeless hand.

"Wha… what the hell?"

The three men looked on dumbstruck, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Cubone."

"You, you little bastard!"

Dropping his beer, the second man grabbed for his gun. Turned to reach for his weapon he never saw the club come flying at the back of his head. The force sent him somersaulting over the log and away from his gun. He landed face up and opened his eyes just in time to see a white skull looming over him before the club came down.

"Eat bullets you little monster!"

The Cubone didn't know that move and chose to dive behind the log for cover instead. The man with the gun rushed the log but when he got to it the Cubone was gone.

"Where'd he go? Dammit where'd he go?" the hunter cursed as he searched frantically.

The answer came hard and fast when the Cubone erupted from the ground directly below him and crashed head long into his family jewels.

A horrible shriek split the night and was swiftly followed by a similar cry of pain when the Cubone kneecapped him. One well placed chop to the neck and the night was quiet.

There was a brief pause after that. The fourth hunter, who hadn't moved since the first death, stared in abject horror.

Panicked, he grabbed a bit of wood from the fire and held it out threateningly.

The Cubone gave him a skeptical look as if to say, "You do know fire is weak against ground, right?"

Flooded with fear, the man was beyond rational thought, "What… what are you!" he shrieked.

"Cubone."

Contemptuously the Pokémon swatted the burning wood causing the man to yelp. Beyond desperate he tossed the wood at the little Pokémon and tried to flee.

The Cubone batted the miserable projectile aside and leapt. The crack of club against skull echoed in the still night air as the final victim fell dead to the ground.

All men dead, stillness ruled, challenged only by the crackle of the fire and the smoke from the burning meat.

Absently the Cubone swatted the spit and dumped the meat into the flames. Setting aside its club it dragged each hunter over to the campfire before tossing them in as well.

Its grizzly work done it turned its gaze to the sky where a full moon hovered, watching over the world. Taking up its club the Cubone saluted the shining orb.

"Cubone bone, Cubone!"

A single tear ran down its face before its body was swallowed by a radiant glow.

When the glow faded the Marowak gave a final nod before turning its back on the campsite.

"Marowak."

And with that it strode forth to face the world, on its own.

…

*1 Translation (Hello. My name is Indigo Montoya. You killed my mother. Prepare to die!)


	5. Gloom - Sweet dreams

Gloom  
Sweet dreams

…

It wasn't easy being a Gloom.

"Ew, what is that smell?"

No one liked you.

"It reeks!"

No one cared about you.

"Somebody do something!"

And worst of all, it was so hard walking around with your eyes closed all the time.

"Kill it with fire!"

…

The unfortunate grass Pokémon fled the little town as fast as its stubby legs would carry it. Insults and Flame throwers whizzed by its head, but it paid them no mind.

It was well used to such abuse and knew better than to give such things any attention. Doing so might distract if from running away and that was not something it wanted to do. Not if it wanted to see another sunrise.

Diving through the bushes at the edge of the forest it couldn't spare even a moment to consider whether it really did want to see another sunrise.

It hated sunrises. Sunrise meant the beginning of another day, and that was never good, not since it had evolved from an Oddish.

As an Oddish it had been exceedingly friendly and, since it was also very cute, exceedingly well liked. All that had changed the day it evolved. It had watched the smiling faces turn sour, kind words turn vile, friendly people turn violent. It was Gloom.

Its name was Gloom. Its mood was Gloom. Its life was Gloom.

It wasted not a moment considering any of this, why would it? Days upon days had been spent on such ponderings and produced nothing of use. Running for its life hardly seemed an appropriate time to try again.

Pushing through the thicker parts of the wood it could hear its pursuers begin to waver. Being much smaller the Gloom had a far easier time navigating the tightly packed trees and over dense undergrowth than those who chased it.

By the time it reached the small clearing at the foot of the cliffside the sound of pursuit had vanished, and the Gloom stopped long enough to breath a sigh of relief.

*Krackaboom!*

A sigh which turned mournful as thunder shook the ground while lightning split the sky.

The rain had just begun to fall as the weed Pokémon dragged itself into the cave. It flopped down on the cold hard ground, exhausted from its climb.

Safe from the ravages of the storm building outside the Gloom saw no reason to move and dozed off right where it was, face down on the floor.

The events of the day fed its slumbering mind and as deep sleep stole over it, the Gloom began to dream.

Darkness. Darkness was all around it. Shadows, creeping, leaping, glowing eyes that burned with fire. Vile words, burning words, chased it, snarling like Growlithe.

It ran. It ran and ran, through dark places and dry places, through low places and high places. It swam across oceans and leapt over mountains and through it all they pursued.

It could not escape, they were all around it, they were it. Gloom, it was Gloom, they were Gloom, all was Gloom. Darkness and shadow and Gloom.

Then, suddenly, all was not Gloom. A beam of light cut through the miasma like a Scyther's arm. The darkness parted, and it beheld a glorious sight.

"Bellossom."

Its voice rang like melodic bells that chased away the shadows. And then there was three of them.

"Bellossom."

And then five.

"Bellossom."

Bet even as it reveled in their presence it stood away from them. It had no place with them. It was Gloom.

Then a sixth appeared carrying a shimmering stone. Without a care it approached, holding out the shimmering stone.

"Bellossom" it offered.

Hesitantly, it took the stone, and suddenly it was filled with light, it was light. Darkness and shadow vanished, no long was there any Gloom, only light, only…

"Bellossom."

Beaming like the sun it joined the others and they began to dance. They swayed and twirled, they took hands with Roselia and spun them around. High overhead, Beautifly and Butterfree winged about in intricate circles, a kaleidoscope of glittering color.

From out of the churning rainbow a single form emerged, a Cherubi floated down to the waiting Bellossom. The big cherry smiled as it landed safely in their waiting hands. It smiled when they tore the little cherry from its leaf and gobbled it down. It was still smiling when they turned their razor teeth, dripping red, on its plump delicious form.

SHOCK!

The Gloom awoke with a start and squirmed around uselessly in its own drool puddle.

It could feel the sun on its leaves which meant it must be morning. Unsure whether this should be considered a good thing it was distracted by a glint at the back of the cave.

The sun was catching on something, but the shadows were too long to tell what it was.

Finally making its feet the Gloom toddled over to investigate. Unable to determine anything even up close it reached down and grasped the stone.

A surge of energy, familiar yet strange. Evolution. It was evolving. It could not believe. Oh sweet Arceus dreams do come true.

… EPILOGUE

"Haaaachoo!"

"Oh, my sinuses."

"Does any have a tissue?"

In retrospect, it really should have known it was too good to be true.

Sigh, "Vileplume."


	6. Lost World Aerodactyl

Aerodactyl

…

Expedition… Day 9

It feels as though we have been in this stinking jungle an eternity. Every day, I sit hunched in this damnable canoe floating down this accursed river. Would that I could stand, stretch, just not be compacted like a Squirtle in its shell for just a few minutes, I think the whole experience might be all together more tolerable.

That hunter we hired, Smith or whatever his name is, laughs when he sees me all stowed away like cargo. Insufferable. It's all I can do not to castigate him in the harshest terms, but we need him. As much as it pains me to admit, without him to guide us and communicate with the aboriginals who ferry us, we would surely be lost.

The only ray of hope I have is that we may soon reach the end of the aquatic portion of our journey, if the murmurs are to be believed, and I do so wish to believe them. To set foot on land again, dare I even dream?

Until then I shall remain, a scrunched-up Pygmy at the bottom of the canoe, hiding from the bug Pokémon. Oh how I lament my popularity with the type. Were only I so well received with women I should have no complaint.

Expedition… Day 10

Land, soggy muddy land but land none the less. Our journey through the green continues on foot and I am heartily glad of it. I'm certain had I spent one more day folded up in the canoe I should never have been unfolded.

The bug Pokémon are a concern of course, but one Professor Dutch seems entirely oblivious to. I was shocked to learn the man had made a hobby of such things, ever since he was a boy who proudly proclaimed himself a 'bug catcher'.

Such eccentricities are not uncommon among my contemporaries, but I only wish he had chosen a different one. My allure for the creatures has given him cause to be as close to me as possible as we hike. This would not be so bad if only the man would learn when to shut up.

We cannot reach our destination soon enough though I am led to believe it will be at least four more days before we reach the plateau. An eternity as far as I am concerned.

I shall have to concoct some scheme to put distance between myself and the 'bug catcher'. Failure to do so I fear may result in my behaving in a less than, shall we say, socially productive fashion.

Expedition… Day 10… evening… the event

I pen this entry by the light of our evening campfire so recently disturbed. I do this now while it is all fresh in my mind as I fear sleep may muddle the details of the events which have just transpired.

It began as the sun was setting, and our porters had set some poor Pokémon over the fire to roast. Professor Bush, eldest of our party, came to me in a tizzy, carrying what I at first mistook as some sort of large flat bowl.

But it wasn't. It was a shell, a large shell, but unlike the shell of any living Pokémon.

"Kabuto" I gasped upon realization.

And not any sort of fossil either but new, very new. Examining the interior revealed bits and pieces of the body still clinging to the shell.

I was in shock. Whatever had killed this Pokémon had done so recently which should have been impossible since Kabuto had been extinct since before the dawn of man. Or so it was believed by most.

Most not including the head of our expedition, the man responsible for all of us being here. As I considered the man and what I held in my hand, my excitement cooled. Becoming contemplative I began to wonder if the madness he had been spouting was true. And if so, what awaited us high on that plateau?

I was about to find out for as I stood contemplating a shadow fell over the camp.

What came next happened so fast as to defy description, but I shall do my best to record it.

A massive Pokémon swooped down on us, going strait for our dinner roasting on the fire. Its massive wings carelessly knocked men aside. Its enormous talons snatched each end of the pole and with a horrid Screech it took to the air, vanishing back into the darkness.

The beat of its wings had flared the fire and given perhaps the only clear look at the flying thief. Having studied every artist interpretation before beginning our journey I can now say they were not far off.

The empty shell in my hand seemed as nothing compared with the beast I had just seen. The winged terror that had haunted the prehistoric skies.

"Did you see that?" our patron shouted with child like glee, "I told you. I told you all!"

Yes he had, but it was only then that I truly believed him.

Aerodactyl. It was real. Which leads me to the unfortunate question. If that was real, what else might be real?


	7. Murkrow, he comes at twilight

He comes at twilight

…

It was early evening when she set out for home. The late autumn air was pleasantly crisp, and the leaves of the trees were a magnificent blaze.

"It isn't proper for a lady to be out so late by herself. Stay here, where it's safe."

Her lovers' entreaties had been sensible on the surface but the glint in his eye suggested he may have less wholesome motives. His claims of her safety should she remain seemed something of a stretch and she couldn't deny a naughty thrill at the idea.

None the less, she was a proper young lady, not some common tart. It would take more than a glint and a naughty thrill for her to compromise herself.

So off she went, confident in the fading light that no harm would come to her. This was a good neighborhood after all, affluent, well to do.

Yards were neatly trimmed and bordered with tall strong fences. The Pokémon in those yards were well kept and well behaved. Even the untamed bird Pokémon sitting in the trees seemed of a more respectable lot.

Treading with confidence down the street she noticed an opening in the wall and stopped. The break in the wall, well hewn and intentional in its design, opened onto a flat dirt trail, more a foot path really. The trees created a natural arch as far as she could see that threw cool shadows across the path.

A tingle of excitement ran down her spine. The trail, if it traveled all the way through the little forest, would greatly shorten her trip home. Twilight was falling, it would be dark soon. Even in a proper well to do neighborhood a lady was not to be out alone.

With one last look at the paved streets and high fences she set her feet on the dirt path and sallied forth.

The covered path was cooler than the sunlit streets and she pulled her shawl tightly around her shoulders against the unexpected chill.

A barely exposed root caused her to stumble. She looked down at the obstruction and found, to her surprise, an old glove.

It was a lady's glove and she plucked it from the ground for a closer examination.

It was a simple, plain sort of thing. The kind of glove that adorned many a lady's hand all over the city. IF not for the dirt on it, she may well have thought it her own glove fallen from her pocket. And there was something else, not dirt, old and crusted. In the poor light she couldn't make out what it was.

"Murkrow!"

The sudden exclamation caused her a frightful shriek. The old glove went sailing through the air to disappear somewhere behind the bushes.

"Ah! You wretched scoundrel" she declared.

"Murkrow" the black bird Pokémon chortled.

"What terrible manners, frightening a lady like that" she chastised.

"Murkrow Murkrow" the bird taunted before giving her a mocking Leer.

What a disreputable bird. Turning her nose up at the ill-mannered avian and stomped off down the trail. She had no time for such nonsense. She hazarded a look back and found the Murkrow gone.

"Good riddance."

The little exchange had cost her time and she really needed to get home. The cold of encroaching evening grew harsher with every footstep. Her thin shawl was meant to look nice not keep her warm.

She hastened her pace. The cold prickled against her forehead which had begun to perspire. It was just no good.

"Rotten creature" she complained.

"Murkrow!"

She didn't' scream this time but she did jump.

"Ooooo! You! You…"

The Murkrow, cackling from the trees, had brought a friend, and the two whispered back and forth while looking at her and chuckling at some private joke.

Her cheeks flushed as she glared at her observers, "I will not suffer such disrespect from the likes of you" she proclaimed.

Angrily she marched down the trail, heedless of the perspiration that beaded across her burning brow or the strange weight that had settled on her chest, causing her breath to become labored and ragged.

Trees, devoid of foliage, reached up over her head like decrepit grasping hands. The thought chilled her even as she burned with fever.

Home. That was the thing. She needed to get home. Everything would be just fine once he was under her own roof.

"Murkrow!"

She barely reacted to the call. Glancing up she saw three of them. Three pitch black Pokémon staring down at her. A hint of panic entered her heaving breast and her hastened walk became a most unladylike run.

She heard them calling after her, but she refused to look back. Her heart raced faster than her feet could match and through the chill and the fever she began to feel faint.

When she had all but given up hope, there was an opening in the gloom. The forest parted, and she could see hard paved streets. The last rays of the setting sun kissed her burning cheeks and the terror she had felt vanished.

Having halted at the sight of her deliverance, she once again made to advance. Setting one foot in front of another she paused, spotting a man coming toward her.

He was a tall thin sort, dressed all in black. The cut of his suit marked him as a man of means and the way he moved suggested a genteel nature.

He stood silhouetted against the last rays of twilight, stretching a long shadow that reached all the way to her feet.

"Sir" she called to him.

The man looked up and opened his eyes, such eyes. Overwhelmed with emotion she could not speak, only stare.

The man reached out his hand and she moved to take it, her heart once full of terror knew only peace.

"Murkrow! Murkrow!"

…

The funeral was a small private affair. Mourners were kept to a minimal but it was no matter, her mother alone made up for it, wailing at the top of her lungs like a woman gone mad.

The family had taken her aside by the time they lowered her into the ground for fear the poor woman might leap into the hole as well.

It was only the preacher and the young ladies intended who stood by as a pair of Machop heaved shovel after shovel of dirt over the coffin.

"I am sorry for your loss" the preacher said.

The man nodded hollowly.

"To be cut down in the fullest bloom of her life, truly the make works in mysterious ways."

"Yes" said the man.

"It was good that you came, Mr. Poe. Lenore would have been glad."

The dour looking man nodded, though he made no suggestion he agreed.

"What will you do now? Will you join the family to grieve?"

He appeared to consider the question for a time. Turning his gaze from the hole to a tree at the far side of the little cemetery.

"No, I don't think I will."

"They would surely welcome your presence."

"Perhaps" he acknowledged, gaze never leaving the tree, "Let them grieve in their way, and me in mine."

Having said this, he left the preacher and strode purposefully across the cemetery. Stopping at the foot of the tree he surveyed the vegetation like a surgeon might survey a dying man, attempting to divine his nature.

Dissatisfied, he turned to leave when a call stopped him.

"Murkrow!"

He turned back and found the large black bird Pokémon staring down at him.

"Murkrow!" it called again.

"Murkrow" he whispered, "speak again Murkrow, dark messenger, speak again."

"Murkrow!" it proclaimed.

"Murkrow?" he mimicked, and the wheels began to turn.

"Murkrow!"


	8. Zoroark part deux

Zoroark part deux

…

As a wise and patient guardian of the forest, it wasn't often Zoroark became truly annoyed. These two humans however were really starting to push his buttons.

"I can't believe you convinced me to come back here" whined Jill.

"I didn't convince you of anything" said Jack, "I said I was going, you started whining and you've been whining ever since."

"I am not whining!"

She was totally whining, thought Zoroark.

"No one's forcing you to stay" Jack pointed out reasonably.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you out of my sight. The last time I did I didn't catch up to you for three towns."

"I told you, that was not my fault I…"

"Yeah, yeah you were abducted by team Helicopter, I remember what you said."

"Nice to see you still don't believe me."

"Do I look like I was born yesterday?"

Jack glanced back at Jill and leered a little, "Not in those shorts."

Jill blushed cherry red, "Oh, YOU!"

"Can't say there isn't something about you I appreciate."

"Oo, you're a real Swinub! Do you know that? Jack?"

While she'd stood their fidgeting, he'd gone on ahead.

"Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable" she griped as she stomped after him.

Or so she thought.

It was a small thing for Zoroark to divert her down a different path. She was the weak link in the annoying duo. The other seemed wholly oblivious to danger, but the female seemed to have some power over him. He could work with that.

"Jack! Where are you? Come on Jack this isn't funny."

The day was warm, but the isolation sent chills dancing across her skin and she hugged herself as though freezing.

"I'm serious Jack. If you jump out and try to scare me you're gonna walk funny for a week."

Her instinct hadn't been totally off. There was a jump scare coming her way, but it wasn't who she was expecting.

"Beedrill!"

The scream echoed across the entire forest. If not for years of practice the auditory assault would have broken his concentration, and the illusionary 'zombie' Beedrill.

Why zombies, you ask? The question you should be asking is, why not zombies?

"Zombie bug, ZOMBIE BUG" she shrieked.

The undead Beedrill was soon joined by another, and another. A Butterfree floated by only to be stabbed by a zombie Beedrill and turned.

"Free!" it wailed as it died then un-died.

"NO! Butterfree! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Screaming at the top of her lungs she tore blindly through the forest. Branches whipped her skin and tore at her clothes which did nothing to lessen her panic.

"Jaaaaaaack! Where are yoooooooooou!"

In her flustered condition she never saw the figure she ran into till it was too late.

"Oof!"

The ground was hard against her butt. Her poor posterior was sure to bruise.

"Ow, watch where you're going" she snapped reflexively.

The lack of a reply seemed off and she looked at who she had run into. He groaned, tried to sit up, but he couldn't. The blood pooling under his head was a good indication why.

She gasped at the sight of blood and scrambled over to her victim. She gasped again when she saw who it was.

"Jack!"

Jack groaned, stirring feebly, his life ebbing away.

"Oh no, no, no,no,no. I didn't mean to. I mean, I didn't I…"

Unable to even form a coherent sentence she could be forgiven for not noticing the arrival of zombie Butterfree till it was right on top of her.

"FreEeeEeee" it declared, sprinkling a strange powder over the dying human.

"Huh! What?"

Befuddled, Jill watched Jack's stirrings become stronger but more sporadic. When his eyes popped open revealing milky white blanks, she finally understood.

"Brains."

"Noooooooooooo!"

Once again, the panicked girl ran screaming through the forest. This time though she didn't get nearly as far.

"Jill! Where'd you get off to?"

"Aaaaaah! Zombie!"

"Zombie? What are you, oh, hey, ow,ow! Stoppit! OW! Jill, cut it ow!"

Zoroark watched the panicked and deluded female chase the male out of the forest. Maybe this time they'd learn and stay gone.

(Continued in part 3)

They aren't gonna stay gone.


	9. Ditto that's not funny

Ditto  
That's not funny

…

[Beware of Ditto]

That's what the sign said. Set at the edge of a not terribly large patch of grass with a piece of chewed up gum drawn beneath it, Beware of Ditto the sign said.

"What the hell is a Ditto?" the ten-year-old 'young man', not 'boy', wondered aloud.

He wasn't a terribly smart Pokémon trainer, that young man, though it wasn't his fault. I'm not sure why but for the moment we'll just assume.

"Stupid sign. Can't tell me what to do. Whatever! I do what I want."

Giving the sign a good kick, turned out to be a mistake as it was much stronger than it looked.

"Ow! Gah! Stupid! Sign!"

Hopping around clutching his foot the trainer tripped over a short fence and rolled into the river. There was no sign by the river that said beware of Magikarp, but there probably should have been.

"OUCH! Ouch! Ow, ow, yeeeeehehehehehehe!"

Thrashing and flailing the trainer battled his way to shore.

"Ouch! When did ouch! Magikarp learn ouch! Bite! Gyah!"

Angrily loosing the last one into the tall grass he glared at the river which taunted him. No, seriously, it totally was, really.

"Stupid Magikarp."

Fuming on his poor treatment by a Pokémon using a move it had no business using, an idea lodged in his brain. A Magikarp that could use Bite. Didn't come across one of those every day. Didn't he just throw one into the grass?

"Hmm, where'd it get to?"

Trudging through the grass he heard something flopping around and grinned. Pushing the over tall greenery aside he found the chompy fish Pokémon flopping helplessly on the ground.

"Ah ha, eh?"

Right next to its identical twin brother.

Wait a second. He only threw the one Magikarp into the grass, didn't he? Moving in for a more thorough investigation he grabbed the two Magikarp by the tail.

"Hmm. Hmm? Hmm! I see."

Exactly the same, it was uncanny. Oh well.

"So, which of you do I keep?"

"Karp."

"Uh huh."

"Karp."

"I see."

Having tired of the conversation, and being held by the tail, the bitey Magikarp decided to express itself more succinctly. Chompy chomp chomp.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

One angry flail and the Magikarp executed another move it shouldn't have been able to, Fly. Arcing gracefully through the air it splooshed into the river and vanished.

And then there was one.

"So how bout you huh, what're you gonna do?" he asked, holding the fish angrily in both hands.

"Karp."

Without warning the orange fish Pokémon melted into a gooey pink blob. This elicited the expected reaction.

"Yah! Alien!"

Tossing the blob into the air he crab walked… crab ran, as fast as he could away from the strange foreign entity that wanted to probe him in the bad place. Not being able to see where he was going, his escape ended at the edge of the grass, where that very sturdy sign was.

"Oooooooh…"

He lay on his back waiting for the little Pidgey's to go away before hauling himself to a right angle. The pink blob sat in the grass staring at him with its stupid blobby face. It looked like a chewed-up piece of gum.

Wait a minute.

"Ah ha!" after a quick reinspection of the sign he'd dented with his head, "So, you're a Ditto."

"Ditto!"

Still looked like a wad of chewed-up gum, now. But it was a Pokémon, and the Magikarp he wanted had already escaped, so.

"Go! Rattata!"

The little rat Pokémon appeared with great energy, so much so it almost exploded, but it didn't know that move, when the pink blob turned into its doppelganger.

"What the hell!"

"Rattata!"

Reluctantly, the trainers Rattata inched toward the duplicate who mirrored its approach, step by trembling step.

"Rattata?"

"Rattata."

Frightfully, the first Rattata reached out a trembling paw, the double replied in kind. Connection, withdrawal, pause. The trainers Rattata dared to open one eye. Its double stared back just as hesitant. It began to feel relief when all of a sudden, the double grabbed its chest and began spastic convulsions.

The trainers Rattata panicked. What happened? What did it do?

The double hammed it up, kicking and squealing and pleading to the heavens before finally giving one last squeak and expiring.

"Rattata!"

The living Rattata scrambled around trying to save its double. CPR was no good and mouth to mouth just left him winded. Even prayer and the power of rice could not compel him.

The Rattata beat the ground in mournful fury. Why, cruel Arceus, why couldn't you take me.

A consoling paw patted his shoulder and he looked up to see a Rattata.

Eh?

A quick look revealed the 'dead' Rattata was now standing next to him.

"Rattata?"

It was too much, and the doppelganger broke down laughing. He rolled around and pounded the ground and shrieked in peels of mirth, till the other stopped staring in shock and acted on his outrage.

"That's right, get'im!"

The two Rattata brawled and melee'd till the double finally gave his source material the Smash. Once again, the sign proved how sturdy it was by stopping a Rattata fast ball.

*DING*

The trainer stared. Then the trainer began to pout.

"This isn't over. You hear me."

It did, and it made sure he knew by blowing him a great big raspberry before vanishing into the grass.


	10. Honedge Night of the Cursed Sword

Honedge  
Night of the Cursed sword

…

The night air was chill against his burning skin. His breath came in strained gasps and sweat poured down his face but still he ran. He could hear them closing in and his fear propelled him beyond human limits. His body demanded reprieve, but his brain screamed, run.

Instinct won out and he ran, he ran like his life depended on it, because it did. He had no doubts about what they would do if they caught him. He'd already seen his father fall to their blades and his mother as well.

The thought of their dying faces pushed him on. Run. If you want to live, run.

The sound of pursuit faded but still he ran. He ran till he reached a clearing where, finally, the adrenaline that had held him up failed and he collapsed, barely breathing, barely alive.

He lay face down in the cold gravel wheezing piteously. He was only just conscious, yet he still sensed when it appeared. A presence, hovering over him watching.

It was a struggle to even turn his head, glance upward. What he saw made him shiver in renewed fear.

A sword floated in the air just above his head. Encased in an ornate sheath it was unlike any sword he had ever seen. Most disturbing, was what could only be described as an eye, situated in the middle of the cross guard.

The eye stared intently as the sword hovered over him. A thrill of primal terror motivated him to his knees, but it could not bring him any further. He was beyond his limit, bone tired.

He couldn't even stand, let alone run as his lizard brain demanded he do in the face of this vile apparition. Then he heard it. Footsteps rustling in the wood. They'd caught up.

His whole body shook as he forced it to stand. He nearly pitched over when the world swam as he tried to take a step.

"Natu says he's over here!"

They'd found him. It was too late.

"Honedge."

The gravelly moan drew his attention back to the apparition. It had turned and was presenting its handle. Fear warred against fear. The primal terror that told him not to touch the floating sword, and the equally deep instinctual fear of death.

The tassel of the sword reached out like a hand, beckoning.

"There he is!"

Time was up.

…

"I wish they'd hurry up. I'm gettin bored."

"Go play with fire."

"Why? Everything's already burning."

"Char."

A frightened young woman sat huddled with the rest of the survivors of her village, listening to the cutthroat's banter.

"What are they going to do to us" one child whimpered.

"Kill us or sell us" grumbled one beaten old man.

"Hush you, slavery's illegal" chastised a stern looking matron.

"So's arson, and murder" he said woodenly.

She had no reply to that.

"I'm scared."

The matron tried to comfort the child but there was little she could do. There were a dozen armed men watching over them along with a pair of nasty looking Charmeleon. What could they hope to do against that.

"Hey look!"

A lone figure emerged from the trees.

"The hell, where are the others."

It was difficult to make him out in the dark. It was human, but that was all that could be clearly seen. As it came closer they could see it was also carrying something.

"Oy, who goes there?" one of the bandits demanded.

The figure halted then paused a moment. Raising the item he was carrying, he plunged it into the ground.

A strangled choke emanated from the bandit who had called out, like he'd just been stabbed in the throat.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?"

The gurgling man tried to turn but this only made it worse, opening his neck wide along a blade of shadow, his blood poured like a fountain of gore.

Someone screamed, and steel was drawn when the impaled bandit fell dead to the ground.

"Kill him!"

The Charmeleon were the first to respond blasting the shadowy figure with twin streams of fire.

The figure yanked his weapon form the earth and charged, dodging the attack and rushing right at the flaming Pokémon.

A passing Slash took the head off one. The other panicked and turned to face his enemy only to be bisected down the middle.

A pause followed this quick slaughter and the flames of the dying Pokémon revealed the figure, a worn gaunt peasant boy.

Even in the faint light the villagers knew him. They held their tongues though at the sight of the unfamiliar sword in his hand.

"You… you dare" shrieked one of the bandits.

The boy oriented on the man who'd spoken, "Honedge."

"What!"

The sword rose to point at him, "Honedge" the boy repeated.

The bandit had no idea what he was being told and he was given no time to think about it either. The boy launched himself forward and slashed a jagged violet line across the air.

A bloody stripe exploded across the brigand's chest and he fell back screaming. This assault motivated the others out of their stupor and they rushed the single peasant boy.

The clang of steel on steel rang through the smoldering air, and what should have been a short one-sided fight became a bloody battle of attrition as the peasant boy and his strange sword slowly working his way through the professional killers.

It was strange to watch. The boy moved with inhuman speed and in such a way that no man was meant to move. If one watched closely it looked more like the sword was fighting and the boy was just hanging on. The tassel at the end of the handle that wrapped around his wrist only added to this observation.

"Damn it, box him in. Don't let the little bastard get away."

Those remaining closed ranks and began cutting off his movements. The sword flashed at impossible speed, but it was not enough.

"We got 'im!"

The boy was hemmed in on all sides, almost unable to move. The bandits were confident they had him.

Then to everyone's shock, the sword began to glow. A blinding flash lit the night. Everyone cowered back in terror.

Blinking spots from their vision one bandit dared to open his eyes. He suffered a moment of shock before his throat was opened and began to sing like a sad flute.

"Where the hell'd he get the other one."

Two swords flashed in savage union, the stunned brigands rendered to so much bloody viscera before they knew what had happened.

Silence followed the slaughter and the slayer surveyed his work. Apparently satisfied, the sheath's, floating near his belt, slid over the blades.

A voice whispered, "Duoblade" and the survivors stared at their savior and his strange swords.

Slowly, almost painfully, his hands opened, releasing the blades. The tassels wrapped around his wrists came loose and, now untethered, he fell boneless to the ground.

The swords hung in the air, the eyes in their cross guard looking over the frightened villagers.

"Duoblade" a voice intoned.

The was an odd ripple, the two swords floated apart.

"Honedge" said one.

"Honedge" the other replied.

Then, quick as a flash, they were gone, slicing through the night to who knew where.

With nothing and no one watching over them the villagers approached their savior. The girl knelt to check on him, but it was no use, he was dead.

All his lifeforce had been drained away.


	11. Jigglypuff Superstar

Jigglypuff  
Superstar

…

The venue was sold out before the tickets ever went on sale. It was her final show, the last chance anyone would have to hear the most famous voice in the region, nay, in the world.

It was the biggest stadium that could be found, and it was packed full hours before the show started, such was the excitement of the attendees. Seven different warm-up acts had been scheduled and number six was just taking the stage when a head popped into her dressing room.

"Almost time Miss Jigglypuff."

"Finally!" the pink puffball of a Pokémon declared as the stage manager disappeared.

"Why so impatient?" asked her personal manager as he lounged in a chair nearby reading a magazine.

"This day has got to be the longest of my whole career Squirtle. I will be more than glad when it is finally over, I am exhausted."

"I did warn you about scheduling so many shows on your farewell tour, but you insisted."

"Pah!" the superstar scoffed, "If I'd scheduled less there would have been riots in the street."

The Squirtle glanced over his shades at the puffy pink Pokémon, "Course there would" he said.

He'd been serving as manager for Jigglypuff since the very beginning and while he'd seen her fans do some pretty stupid things, rioting had not been among them, yet.

"I tell you Squirtle, I'm done after this. Retirement, here I come."

"So you keep telling me" and he believed her, sort of.

He had no doubt she would do this show and then ghost away to her secret country cottage. He'd made all the preparations himself and everything was already in place. He just didn't believe, once there, she'd stay.

He had known her for over a decade after all. Solitude was not something she could handle in large doses.

She'd go, have her alone time. Then, after a month or so, she'd get bored, start craving for attention.

He gave it six months max before she was ringing his phone off the hook telling him she was ready to cut her next album.

"You know what I won't miss? All those long stupid hours in the recording booth. Yuck!"

"Mm hm" she'd be begging for a recording booth before the year was out.

"What're you going to do once I'm retired?" she asked.

Wait for you to unretired, he thought, "I don't know, maybe pick up one of those warm-up acts and see what I can do with them."

"That second group didn't sound half bad" she opined, "though their lead could use some work."

"Five minutes Miss Jigglypuff!"

"Right! Show time!"

"Break a leg" said Squirtle with a grin.

"I haven't yet" she replied, "so this'll be my last chance."

Sure it will, thought Squirtle as he watched her strut from the room.

… 4 months later

*Ring. Ring. Ringringringringringring!*

"Hello?"

"Squirtle? Is that you?"

"Jigglypuff. Been a while. How are you?"

Besides bored, he thought.

"Oh you know, just enjoying my retirement" she said.

The talent manager grinned at the strain he detected in that statement, "Yeah, I remember hearing something about that" he teased, "so, what can I do for ya?"

"Well, the other day I had this idea get stuck in my head. You know how they do that?"

Where most of her best work started, "I faintly recollect."

"Well it just wouldn't let me go no matter what I did so I just had to write it down and one thing led to another and all of a sudden I'm looking at a whole stack of sheets."

"Ya don't say" sounds about right.

"Yes, yes. So here I am with all this music, some of it even sounds pretty good if I do say so myself, especially that third piece…"

The Squirtle grinned while jotting down a few quick notes and listening to his client babble. He could tell where she was going even if she didn't realize it yet.

Four months was enough vacation, he thought, time to get back to work.


	12. Once upon a time Drifloon

Once upon a time… Drifloon

…

Once upon a time, a very long time ago, lived a small boy who loved Pokémon. And the Pokémon he loved best, was Drifloon.

Every morning when he woke his first thoughts were of Drifloon. Breakfast was always a lark with his balloony buddy, never mind the fun of the other meals.

Yes, the boy loved Drifloon and they were always together. They'd go into town together and everyone would smile. What a wonderful thing, a boy and his Pokémon.

The boy loved Drifloon, but his mother did not.

"It'll carry him off, I know it will" she would say.

But the boy didn't listen. Drifloon was his best friend and he would never leave him. Never.

One day they were playing in the woods by the river, a favorite thing to do.

An old tree had fallen and made a bridge across the river and the boy decided to cross it, since what else would he do with it.

The tree groaned and creaked, but he made it across safely and spent the entire afternoon exploring the far side of the river, Drifloon always close at hand.

Eventually the time came to go home and he returned to his tree bridge and began to cross. But it was not to be, when the tree made a great protest before turning over like a grumpy Ursaring and dumping the poor boy into the cold, cold river.

The water was deep with spring rain and the shock of the freezing liquid turned his muscles to lead. He screamed and cried for help as the river swept him away to a surely terrible fate.

When, suddenly, two small hands reached down and lifted him from the river. He smiled at the friend who had saved him and thanked him profusely when his feet were again on dry land.

His mother was less than grateful to Drifloon when they returned home, and she saw the state of her son. She hurled every foul curse she knew at the Pokémon before casting him from the house entirely.

The boy was heartbroken and worse as the morning would reveal. His dip in the freezing river had not been without consequence.

A terrible fever burned within while the most wretched cough made the mere act of breathing a herculean effort.

The doctor was called, and every means of remedy were tried but it was no use. The fever burned, and it would not be put out.

One morning, while the adults stood outside discussing such things as adults discuss in these situations, the boy happened to look out his window and what should he see? Floating, just above the ledge, was this friend Drifloon.

"Boy" it said, "why do you lie there in bed when the sun is so bright and the air so clean. Why do you languish here when we have so much to do there?"

"I am going to die" said the boy.

He had heard them say it though they did not know he had heard.

"I know" said his friend.

"I am scared" said the boy.

He did not want to die after all, did he?

"Do not be afraid boy" said Drifloon, "I am here. Take my hands."

His strength all but gone, still his hands rose and grasped his friends.

When his mother returned she found the life had left her boy. But before she could utter a single wail, there outside the window she saw him, bright and gay as a small boy ought to be.

She ran to the window and threw it open, but it was too late. Clinging to the hands of Drifloon he floated up, up and away.

"Bring him back! Bring him back!" she cried.

But he would not, and her only answer was silence. Silence and the gentle touch of the wind.


	13. The last fall of LuchaChu

Pikachu  
The last fall of LuchaChu

…

It was the last match of the semi-annual Poke' Lucha tournament. The stadium was packed. The fans screamed like rabid maniacs.

"Lucha, Lucha, Lucha, Lucha!" they chanted.

The crowd was electrified.

Down in the locker room, things were a bit more subdued.

"Alright champ, you got this. Your opponents a bum, but don't go easy on 'im. You take him down and you take him down hard, got it?"

The champ nodded, barely listening.

His trainer was a talker, so he let him talk.

He wasn't worried. He'd fought his way to the head of the pack and stayed there. He was LuchaChu. The great shocker. The lightning and the thunder.

This stupid Munchlax was going down

The crowd roared as he came into view. He took his time, gave 'em the strut. Let them revel in the glory of LuchaChu.

One lucky Buneary caught his eye and he gave her a wink. Her face glowed red before she passed out. Oh yeah, he was awesome.

"Now entering the ring. The great shocker. The lightning and the thunder. Your champion, you know him, you love him, LuuuuuchaChuuuuuu!"

The crowd exploded in cheers. Some just exploded. LuchaChu soaked it all in.

"And his opponent, all the way from Sinnoh. He's defeated every opponent for this once in a lifetime chance. Heeeeere's Munchlax."

LuchaChu watched the chubby green thing climb into the ring. He didn't look like much.

"If you're lookin for the buffet boy, you're in the wrong place."

He was surprised when the Munchlax laughed at his joke, "Turbo Poliwhirl said you were funny."

"You know Turbo Poliwhirl?"

"He was my third match."

Third match!

"You beat Turbo Poliwhirl?"

He'd almost lost his title to Turbo Poliwhirl the previous year.

"I beat everybody" said Munchlax, "and now I'll beat you."

LuchaChu scoffed at his opponent, "Don't count your Torchic before they hatch."

Take him down and take him down hard, just like his trainer said.

"Are the wrestlers ready? Lucha!"

LuchaChu wasted no time, coming in hard and fast. The Munchlax barely had time to blink before the Tackle hit.

He staggered back a step but LuchaChu was already moving, flipping over his opponent, jumping onto the ropes and launching himself into the air.

Trying a Body Slam this early in the match was pointless, but the feint got his opponent moving, which was the point.

The Munchlax tried to grab him as he came down, but he countered and threw the Munchlax to the mat.

The Munchlax recovered quickly and charged. Amateur.

LuchaChu retreated from the advance right up to the ropes which he used to bounce around the ring like a manic pinball.

"Oh my goodness. I can't believe what I'm seeing. It's the move that finished Geo Twofists. LuchaChu's Ricochet Volt Rocket!"

Bursting with electric power the champion smashed into his opponent with incalculable force. The Munchlax flew across the ring, hit the ropes and came back for more.

A perfectly timed Iron Tail changed his direction and sent the Munchlax flying strait up. Gravity got hold of him and he was soon falling strait down.

LuchaChu braced himself, shooting volts into his legs then launching himself up, right into Munchlax gut.

It looked like a devastating blow. He'd finished opponents with this same maneuver numerous times. So, when the Munchlax grabbed hold of him he was understandably surprised.

"Gotcha."

Yes he did, and struggle as he might, the champion could not get free.

The Body Slam shook the ring. The crowd went silent.

Slowly, the Munchlax stood, then pulled out a small object embedded in his squishy belly.

LuchaChu was dazed, but still conscious. Which was too bad. If he'd been out he could have avoided what came next.

The Munchlax went to work, throwing out every move in the book. The champion tried to get up, evade, Counter, but he couldn't catch his wind long enough before the Munchlax knocked it out of him again.

It was only his pride that kept him going when any sane mon would have just stayed down.

He hardly heard the referee counting. Barely registered someone removing his mask.

He understood nothing as he faded into darkness.

…

"luchachu… LuchaChu!"

"Wha… huh, what?"

"LuchaChu" the trainer repeated, "get up buddy. It's time for the match."

Match?

Looking around he found himself sitting in the locker room.

"So, it was just a dream. Well, that was embarrassing."

Even in a dream he never should have lost to a bum like Munchlax.

"Come on buddy. It's show time."

Shaking off the last of the sleep he hopped to the floor and headed for the door. Still, he couldn't ignore that niggling feeling at the back of his mind.

"Have to watch out for that Body Slam" he mused as he threw open the door and prepared to give'em the strut.


	14. Skitty Daycare

Skitty  
Daycare

…

Daycare centers. Daycare centers never change. (Just like war).

No matter the region, Daycare centers serve as little more than a dumping ground for Pokémon that trainers don't want. Whether its miserable Magikarp who can't do anything till they evolve, or every manner of bug Pokémon cuz, let's be serious, most of them are useless.

Regardless of the reason, at any given time the daycare center will be housing dozens of different Pokémon and those Pokémon, not kept in their pokéballs, will find things to do.

…

He awoke from a good long sleep and yawned. Waking up. Hardest part of any day. He stretched, he shook, he yawned again.

He looked around and found he'd slept right through to midday.

"Love those short naps."

Ambling out into the yard, he found the usual bunch doing their usual thing. The grass types sat in the garden. The bug types harassed the grass types. Flyers perched in the trees, swimmers sat in the pools.

"Lame."

Bad enough they were all a bunch of rejects, but did they have to be such predictable rejects.

Disdainfully he made a circuit of the yard, so he could properly snub all the losers individually. It wasn't enough for him to be superior, he had to make sure they all knew it.

His survey of the yard ended at the big pool where the larger water Pokémon liked to congregate. Larger, female Pokémon.

"Bitches" he leered.

One in particular caught his eye. A pleasant surprise since they didn't let her out that often given how big she was.

"THICC!"

The female in question heard the exclamation and turned to see who had spoken. Her defenses dropped at the salacious Leer and she blushed splendidly.

"Oh! It's you" she said coyly.

"Ey baby, ow you doin?"

The female tittered, "Oh you."

"You're lookin good" he observed, "Nice and plush."

The female fidgeted at the assessment of her assets. The fidgeting became worse when he decided to motorboat her.

"Oh, don't! That's sensitive!"

He removed his face from her tempting flesh and gave her a Scary Look.

"So, you've had enough foreplay? Alright."

The females eyes went big when the male sauntered down to her 'special place'.

"Oh no. Not down there."

"That's right."

"You can't. Stop! I'll go crazy" she protested, a bit too much really.

He wasn't buying it, "Bitch, you already crazy."

And with no further ado he began, doing things.

"No! Beast! Brute! Aaaaah, I won't forgive you."

"That's right baby. Talk dirty to me."

…

"Elmer!"

"Yes Gladys."

"He's doing it again."

The daycare man wandered over to the window where his wife stood watching the Pokémon. Two specific Pokémon.

"Oh dear."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

The old man shrugged. What'd she want from him, a dissertation?

"It's a perfectly natural phenomenon."

"There is nothing natural about that."

They were a bit of an odd couple.

"You know if she lays an egg we're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"Hmm" didn't like the sound of that, "Don't know where it came from."

"That's it is it? That's your explanation?"

"You prefer I explain how a horny tom Skitty managed to procreate with a bashful Wailord?"

"… don't know where it come from" she said.

"No idea."


	15. Zoroark Complete the triforce

Zoroark  
Complete the triforce

…

Some people, just… words, words were just insufficient.

…

"Jaaaaaaaack!"

The male Pokémon trainer masterfully ignored the female that continued to follow him around.

"Why are we back here Jack? Again! Why are we back here again?"

The trainer was unmoved by her outburst but still, "I am here to catch a Pokémon. You are here because in three years I have not managed to either lose you or feed you to some giant Pokémon."

"That's not funny Jack" she pouted.

"Abra thought it was funny, didn't you Abra?"

The psychic Pokémon riding on his shoulder gave no response. It was much too smart to be dragged into this nonsense.

"Why can't you just leave it be, huh? Why are you so obsessed with this one Pokémon you've never even seen?"

"I am not obsessed" he corrected, "I am intrigued."

"Well I'm not!"

"So go back to town" he said and walked away (like a boss).

With no further argument to make she gave a pitiful whine then chased after that guy she followed who was totally not her boyfriend no matter what her mother said. And she was not getting old!

Shadows stretched across the trail like decrepit hands of darkness sending chills down her spine and conjuring up memories of the last time she was there.

"Jaaaack" she whined.

"No Jill."

Pouting behind his back she decided a change of tactics was in order. Usually whining was enough, but he was going to be stubborn about this one.

Well she did not want to be here, and she was willing to do almost anything to get out, short of letting him out of her sight. It was okay though, she knew his weakness.

Grabbing him from behind temporarily halted his advance.

"Jaaaaaack" she whined again.

"I said no Jill" he replied crossly.

That was okay, the whine was just her opener.

"Jaaack" she said, shifting her tone down an octave rather than up.

She felt him shift uncertainly, she had his attention.

"Jack, let's go back Jack."

"No Jill" he said.

He seemed ready to say more but she cut him off, "But I want to go back Jack" she cooed, "And, I was just thinking. If we went back, maybe we could rent a room, just, one room, for the two of us."

"… I'm listening."

She smiled while tracing little circles in his abdomen which twitched with restrained excitement.

Gotcha.

"Let's go back Jack, and maybe, we can do, that thing. You know, the one we did, at the flower festival."

His trembling became more pronounced and she was sure she had him. He surprised her though when he tried to pull away so, in desperation, she pulled out her trump card.

"And Jack, you know that thing I don't really like but you 'really' like. You know, the, the butt stuff."

His whole body went ramrod straight at the mention of, butt stuff.

"We could do that" she whispered in his ear.

The way he started shaking was almost comical, but she was less amused by him breaking away and turning to her pointing a frantic accusing finger.

"NO!" he shouted, "No, no, no. You will not distract me with your…. you!"

Wanna bet, "But Jack, butt stuff" and just to rub it in she turned her hips just so and gave him a good look causing his eyes to bug.

"Abra!" declared Abra, clearly mortified.

"I, I, I… we cou…"

"We could?" yes, she had him.

But just as she was certain her way would be had, a horrid shriek tore through the forest. The presence of apparent danger flipped the power dynamic in a second.

"Jaaaaaaack!"

But Jack was no longer listening to her.

"Abra, where is it?"

The little psychic Pokémon turned its head back and forth frantically.

Out of nowhere a giant head cloaked in shadows and wreathed in a vile glow appeared and rushed toward them. Jill screamed, frozen in place by absolute terror.

"Abra, Psyshock!"

The tiny Pokémon mustered its mental force and threw it at the illusion which shattered like cheap glass.

"Thought so."

"Wha? What happened?"

"Abra."

Jill looked at the Pokémon then at the boy, her expression begging piteously for translation.

"It was just an illusion" he explained, "All of them."

"Abra!"

"What? Where!"

A shadowy figure leapt down from the trees and stalked toward them.

"About time. Abra, Confusion!"

Once again Abra drew on it's mental might to weave a web of confounding power. But its power had no effect, sliding off the aggressor like water.

"Abra. Abra?"

"Abra, what's wrong?"

"Abra!"

"Doesn't work? Then that means…"

The shadow didn't care to hear any more and leapt at the duo, aiming first for tiny psychic. Jack however was just a bit faster and dodged the vicious Slash while beating a hasty retreat.

"Jack!"

"Time to go!"

Snatching up his female tag along, "Abra, Teleport!"

And in a blink, they were gone.


	16. Growlithe loves his Jenny

Growlithe  
Loves his Jenny

…

A cheery sun peeked over the horizon, casting its rays onto Buster the Growlithe. Slowly stirring Buster yawned then licked his lips as he stared out the window.

Morning, it was morning, he thought. It took a few moments for the idea to really sink in and once it had his tail began to wag excitedly.

Morning, it was morning! Time to get up.

Hopping to his feet he happily padded through the living room over to the bedroom where his Jenny was sleeping. Buster loved his Jenny and was always happy to see her in the morning.

With a little work he turned the knob and muscled the door open. It was pitch black inside, the lights were out and heavy curtains covered the window.

That was okay, he knew where the light switch was and quickly flipped it to on. The room illuminated, and Buster took a moment to survey the damage.

It was about as he expected. Three weeks worth of cloths covered the floor mixed with dozens of takeout boxes, some of which still had food in them. That was no good. It attracted bug Pokémon.

Trotting over to the TV he pressed the button and the fuzzy screen went black. Another button on the VCR popped the tape she'd been watching before bed and he slid it into the empty case, thankful he couldn't read.

Next was the curtains, big heavy things that, once moved, let in the glorious golden beams of morning. His Jenny, dangling off her bed, groaned a complaint at the sunlight assault and tried to pull the covers over her head.

Given how knotted and twisted they and she were, her attempts succeeded only in dumping her onto the floor where she lay moaning in protest, eyes stubbornly refusing to open.

Gently he nudged her hand. She barely flopped it around. He tried again and received a half-hearted groan. That having failed he moved to the next tactic and began licking her fingers.

"Mm, just five more minutes" she protested, rolling onto her side and moving her hand out of reach.

She was in that sort of mood this morning, he thought. That was fine. He knew how to handle it. Tugging her shirt up to reveal the bare skin of her back he pressed his cold nose into that certain spot he knew would elicit the reaction he was after.

A high pitch "Eek!" shattered the tranquil morning and in short order the whole neighborhood was up.

…

"Alright, settle down everyone" said Chief inspector Jenny, "let's get a quick roll call."

The assembled officers and their Pokémon took a moment to settle before the Chief continued.

"Now, let's see. Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, Johnny."

"Good morning ma'am!"

"Good morning Johnny" ass kisser, she thought, "Jenny, Jenny, Jenny… Beatrice."

All present cast a not so subtle glance at the only 'not Jenny', if you didn't count Johnny, and they didn't.

"I refuse to be shamed for not being named Jenny" the 'not Jenny' cried.

"Right… Jenny, Jenny, and, ugh Jenny."

The last name was spoken with an all too familiar exasperation which still failed to rouse the sleeping, drooling officer.

"Oh for heavens sake" exclaimed the Chief inspector, "Buster, wake her up."

The Growlithe sitting next to the sleeping Jenny barked once then pressed his nose against her neck.

"Yeeeeeeek!" she squealed.

"Ah, good morning Jenny, glad you could join us" said the Chief inspector with a look that made the officer feel exactly two inches tall.

"Nice to be here boss, eh hehe."

"I realize it is a difficult job but is it too much to ask that you come to work presentable, and awake?"

"I am" she squawked, "aren't I?" she wilted under a withering glare.

The Chief inspector, never one to pass up a learning opportunity, looked at her officer then at the Growlithe sitting obediently next to her, wagging his tail happily. Her glare took on an impish slant.

"If you can't even wash your face before coming to work I suppose we must find someone to do it for you" the Chief said, "Buster, clean her face."

"Huh, what? No wait…"

But it was too late. Buster loved his Jenny and if the boss said he needed to clean her face, by George he would clean her face, no matter how much she squirmed.

"Buster, stop, wait, no more."

A Growlithe's work was never done.


	17. Ponyta The fastest thing alive

Ponyta  
Fastest thing alive

…

For those who want to go 'FAST' there is nothing more torturous, than waiting.

"Oh my god!"

"Calm down."

"She's late. She's late again!"

"She'll be here."

"Ya know, it seriously makes you wonder about someone when they can't even be on time for the race."

Jolteon sat watching her friend the Doduo argue with himself as they waited for their other friend to arrive. Jolteon didn't mind her tardiness. There was no lack of entertainment anyway.

"Guys!"

All eyes turned as the little Ponyta came running up.

"I'm here, I'm here, I made it" The fire horse panted.

"Where were you?"

"Not that we doubted you were coming."

Jolteon rolled her eyes at the contrary nature of the two headed Pokémon, "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, sorry. Forgot what time it was, then, there was a Buneary, and an Oddish and, well…"

"Ugh, you and your stories."

"Oo, oo, tell the one about the Gyarados and the Rattata."

"It happened!"

"Oy, are we gonna race or not?"

The question quickly put everyone on the same page.

"So, what's the end point?"

"It's the journey that really matters."

Sigh, "The tree at the base of the mountain" said Jolteon, pointing to the far-off goal, "first one there wins. Try not to run into it."

"It was only once" mumbled Ponyta.

Ignoring the snickering Doduo, "Alright everybody, line up."

Excitedly the three formed a line and put their butt's in the air.

"Ready, set, wait for it."

"Seriously!"

"Come on now."

"I wanna…"

"GO!"

Gravel flew, and divots were dug as the trio burst into action. Doduo took an early lead, being bipedal and all, and his long gangly legs ate up the distance.

"Woohoo!"

"I love to feel the wind in my feathers!"

The Doduo raced recklessly across the flat grassy plain. The dew was heavy in the early morning making the grass slick but with his strong clasping talons neither head had any concern for their footing and plowed on fearlessly.

"I hate how he always gets ahead like that" complained Ponyta.

"He'll slow down when he hits the gravel pit" said Jolteon, "Or he'll be going for a swim."

"Might help the smell" quipped Ponyta.

The two laughed at their friend's expense but it didn't get them any closer to catching him and while they made jokes about his oduer, he was hopping streams.

The little rivers crisscrossed the plains and kept the fertile soil nice and moist. They also served as excellent starter obstacles since they were neither deep nor wide making them easy enough to jump.

Provided, you were running fast enough.

"Hup. Hup."

"Oo, look at the fishes."

"Pay attention nitwit."

"I am paying attention. I'm pretty sure that Magikarp winked at me."

One half of the Doduo groaned as the other half marveled at Magikarp. Both almost missed the sudden shift the gravel field and nearly did a high-speed face-plant.

"Woah! That was close."

"We better slow down or we'll break a leg."

"Yeah, well not too much."

With far greater caution, the leggy biped pounded on. Meanwhile…

"Ack! Did you see that? Stupid Magikarp splashed me."

"Guess he likes you."

Jolteon growled and resisted a backward glare, "If he's still there when we come back I'm gonna eat him."

"But then you'll have to get 'in' the water."

"Grrr, curse you and your logic" Ponyta snickered then saw the change in terrain coming, "We hit gravel."

"Which means we should be catching up soon. Pick it up already!"

"Come on man, their catching up!"

"How can you tell, I don't see them."

They'd arrived at a sheer cliff face and were currently running the length. There was a series of outcrops further down that would allow them to scale the walls but the gravel here was especially loose, forcing them to step carefully.

Carefully here read, SLOWLY.

"We are not losing this race, you hear me."

"Don't worry, we'll win. See, I can already hear the waterfall."

The rising steps were situated right next to the waterfall. This added a level of difficulty to the ascent because it meant the steps were always slick and wet.

"There they are."

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"There he is!"

The shout from Jolteon gave away any element of surprise and lit a fire under Doduo's tailfeathers.

"Move it! Move it!"

"Up, up and away!"

The lower steps were numerous and close together. Rising was slow but relatively safe. That changed the farther up you went. Shelves became more sparse, further apart, and smaller in size.

"Careful, careful!"

"Oh no!"

"What? What is it?"

"I looked down."

"Oh for crying out loud."

The Doduo was halfway up when Jolteon and Ponyta hit the base. They wasted no time and began ascending rapidly.

"Hurry, their catching up."

"I'm trying, I whoop!"

It was just a minor slip. A minor slip at 300 feet up. A terrified scream was followed by a sharp crack as the flailing foot viciously grabbed the stone shelf with all its strength.

"Oh thank Arceus."

"Are we dead?"

"Pfft, drama queen" scoffed Jolteon hopping confidently to the next shelf, "can you believe they, huh, wha whoa, oh craaaaaaaaaaaap!"

The sound of obscenity echoed off the cliffside. Doduo and Ponyta both stared down at the river, looking for their friend.

"I don't see her" shouted Ponyta.

"She's fine. She's gotta be fine."

"She's dead! What'll we tell her brothers?"

Nothing, as a spluttering furious electric Pokémon burst from the water and dragged her soaking carcass to shore.

"Water! I hate water!" she screamed.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the other two shared a look.

"Comin to get'cha" said Ponyta.

"Eat my dust!"

"It's delicious!"

With a brazen bound, Doduo ascended the final step, clambered over the edge and out of sight.

"You won't get away from me!"

Doduo didn't hear her but knew he needed to get his feet moving. Dashing again across an open plain, feeling the wind in his feathers, it made him feel like a real bird Pokémon.

"Who says you need wings to fly?"

"Not me."

At that exact moment, a Pidgeotto swooped past, flipped them the 'bird' then rose up like a jet and vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

The two headed land bird staggered to a stop, both heads gaping, "That bastard" they cried in unison.

"Coming through!"

A shadow fell over them as Ponyta made a bounding leap, leaving them to gape for a whole new reason.

"What just happened?"

"We fell behind."

"...SHIT!"

Both heads working in unison directed their lanky body after the flaming horse with all the speed they could muster. Their superior start off speed allowed them to keep her in sight but she was running full tilt, head down, heedless of the risk.

"She's getting away."

"Gotta go faster!"

Yelling 'encouragements' to one another the Doduo poured on the speed. Closing the gap inch by inch, it looked like they might catch her before she made their goal, maybe even overtake her.

The little black pebble thought otherwise. Don't you just hate fan interference?

It happened so fast neither head realized they'd tripped till their beaks were ploughing troughs into the ground. The duo skidded to a halt after some twenty meters, flopping to the ground, heads firmly resting in the dirt.

"Pteh, Ptoo, ugh, dirt."

"Nomnomnomnom, mm, I think there was a worm in mine."

As the one head gave his fellow a skeptical look a loud boom echoed across the field.

"What was that?" asked Jolteon.

"When did you catch up?" asked Doduo.

"Sounds like it came from the mountain" said Doduo, the other one.

Jolteon looked at the two headed runner then briefly at the surrounding area, "Ponyta get ahead of you?"

The duo nodded.

"You think it was her?"

"Would make sense" said Jolteon.

"Think she hit the tree again?"

All three of them flinched at that idea. Together they made the remainder of the trip and found their friend, lying at the base of a fallen tree.

"She looks like roadkill."

On her back, feet in the air and stiff as a board.

Jolteon approached her fallen friend and gave her an experimental poke, "Ponyta? You okay?"

"Mm ot oo ow" she slurred.

"Say again" said Doduo.

"Not too slow" she said more clearly, "that stupid blue Sandslash with the fancy sneakers doesn't know what he's talking about."

The two bodied trio looked at their friend as she continued to mutter about blue Sandslash and a, Vulpix?

"So, does being insane mean she's disqualified?"

Jolteon frowned, "No."

"Well clearly this race has been inconclusive."

"There's only one way to settle things."

"Race back!"

"Ima do it. Ima fastest thing alive!" declared Ponyta, still lying on her back with her feet in the air.


	18. Pidgeotto dogfight

Pidgeotto  
Dog fight

…

There was nothing so grand as a day on the wing, when the sun was shining and the silver lining was all the clouds were made of. Wing tips sliced through flimsy cirrus like shearing silk. Powerful strokes lifted him higher and higher till the world below seemed as an abstract painting, not but shape and color.

"I am lord of the sky!" Pidgeotto declared.

But that was only because his dad wasn't around. When Pidgeot flew, he ruled the sky, no dispute. Any mon foolish enough to try quickly found themselves not in the sky.

Hmm, but that was then, this was now. His dad was away so the sky was his. He was the boss, the master, the king.

"Who says you need wings to fly!"

What?

He stared towards the earth in search of the source of the blasphemous declaration. A Doduo, scurrying across the landscape like a pitiful ground Pokémon and whooping like a fool.

Clearly someone needed a reality check.

"The things I lower myself to doing" he said with a shake of his head before angling down into a near vertical dive.

One flyby and a very rude gesture later, he was sailing toward the mountains feeling very pleased with himself.

"That'll teach him, stupid little mud bird."

Soaring smugly across the peaks his ever-sharp eyes caught a flash of red. Zooming in on the bit of color he almost choked, for what he'd seen was the crimson crest of a Fearow. A Spearow flew just off each wing like an honor guard but Pidgeotto barely noticed them. His ire was focused squarely on the Fearow that had dared to ugly up his sky, unacceptable.

There was only one thing for it. His fathers example had been crystal clear.

Pumping his wings, he put himself above the trio, still oblivious to his presence. The sun was ahead of them, so he wasn't concerned about casting a shadow they might see as he came just over them.

He glanced down, choosing his point of attack. Then, calculations made, he tucked in his wings and nosed down, "We stoop to conquer!"

He descended like a meteor, aiming to take out the Fearow and one of his wing mon all in one fell swoop. Sadly, as we all know, things rarely go as planned. It was just a glance, a slight cock of the head but it was enough. The Fearow slammed his wings down just as Pidgeotto passed, sparing itself from the vicious Wing Attack that knocked the Spearow on its right out of the sky.

The other Spearow squawked in panic till the Fearow commanded it after its fallen fellow, leaving the two larger birds to battle.

And battle they would.

Rather than going after his attacker, Fearow used its superior position to pick up altitude. Its massive wings made this easy and forced Pidgeotto to attack for the weaker position.

Which he did, chasing after the great winged bird Pokémon with zeal. Fearow was ready this time and cut him off before he could get above him again, using his long powerful beak to keep his foe from making a counter attack.

"Gah! Dirty stinkin Fearow! Ugly up my sky will ya!"

"Eat dirt ya mouthy punk!" shouted Fearow, switching in a powerful Wing Attack between pecks that knocked Pidgeotto for a loop.

Pidgeotto dropped a couple hundred feet before catching air but he'd little time to gain his bearings when Fearow was on him again. Rather than try and hold an untenable position Pidgeotto dove away from the attack.

With its massive wings Fearow may have been the better at holding a position but his streamline body made Pidgeotto the superior on the descent and he used that to make distance between them.

The ground came up fast and Pidgeotto waited till the last second to pull up, skimming the ground close enough to touch. Fearow hadn't come near so close and sailed well overhead.

Judging its position by the shadow he was casting, Pidgeotto shot up like a rocket, intent on taking the high 'ground' once again. Fearow saw his play and moved to intercept but was a split second too slow. Pidgeotto shot past just narrowly missing a vicious Drill Peck. Then it was Fearow's turn to chase. His wings ate up the altitude, but he didn't catch the other flier before he turned and fired off a powerful Gust.

The air seemed to vanish from beneath his massive wings and Fearow fought madly against the primal forces dragging him earthward. Pidgeotto used his foe's floundering to execute a perfect Double Edge attack, knocking the sense out of the already struggling Fearow.

"Time for you to eat dirt" said Pidgeotto, flapping frantically, conjuring up a powerful Whirlwind that snatched up Fearow and flung him hard into the side of the mountain.

The earthshaking boom had a melodic ring to it, "Music to my ears."

Exhausted and slightly injured, Pidgeotto was none the less exultant. He now knew what it truly meant to be lord of the skies, "Finally understand why dad does this all the time."

But musings on his fathers character would have to wait. Even as he hovered high over his fallen adversary, he caught sight of the larger bird's wing mon headed his was.

"A kings work is never done. Ah well. We stoop to conquer!"


	19. Machop Geodude Rockslide

Machop  
Geodude Rockslide

…

When Machop decided to train in the mountains, he had no idea what a booming day it would be. He'd started out early using the ten-mile run from home to the foot of the mountain as a warm up. It wasn't much but that was just how far it was.

Not nearly good enough for a proper warm-up he crawled under a boulder and knocked out a hundred push-ups before giving the boulder a quick hoist and heading up the mountain with the massive bit of earth held over his head.

It was drifting into late morning and he was cutting timber with his fists when he heard it, a cracking boom that echoed across the mountain.

Leaving his work for a moment he walked out to a ledge and peered down the mountain. What he saw made him chuckle. A thick old tree toppled, laying on the ground and next to it some manner of quadruped playing road kill.

It was too far to tell exactly what it was, but it didn't really matter. It was clear what had happened and that was enough to laugh at. And he did.

Right up until the Geodude dropped on his head.

He grumbled into the dirt before lifting himself off the ground and giving his head a shake, "Jerk" he mumbled at the Geodude.

The Geodude accepted the criticism with surprising maturity, and blew Machop a rocky raspberry.

"Oh yeah!" two steps and Machop gave the Geodude a solid punt.

"Geoduuuuuuuuuuuuu…" he declared as he sailed into the distance.

"That'll teach him" he said with a satisfied smile.

It wasn't long after this, while he was working another log into toothpicks the next boom came. This one shook the mountain and Machop rushed out to the ledge to see what was going on.

He spotted a rising dust cloud farther across the mountain and a Pidgeotto hovering over it.

"Someone must have lost a fight" he surmised correctly.

Assured the mountain was not falling down he made to return to his training when, déjà vu, he was clobbered in the head with a Geodude.

"Oh, come on!"

This Geodude was better humored than the last, you could tell because it refused to stop laughing.

Machop picked it up and kicked it off the mountain. It was a testament to the little rock heads character that he never stopped laughing.

"Stupid chuckle head" cursed Machop.

However, no sooner had he rid himself of one Geodude, another one showed up, sparing his head and going right for the guts. Machop was better fortified in this area though and while the attack surprised him, it did not drop him.

Gripping the punchy rock with both hands he spun around twice before hurling the other mon with all his might, back the way he'd come from.

The third boom of the day was a satisfying sound. The rumbling that followed it, not so much, "What the hell?"

The answer was Geodude. A rain of Geodude.

The sight of a literal Geodude Rockslide would have been disheartening to some. Not to Machop.

"Alright! Now this is training."

He sought his Inner Focus till they were right on top of him before unleashing a vicious flurry of powerful blows that sent Geodude flying in every direction.

Close Combat was not a forte' but he waded through the ever-growing tide of rock Pokémon none the less. Fists flew on both sides as incoming Geodude saw where they were headed and decided to go on the offensive.

"That's right, bring it on!" Machop crowed.

He was in the zone. Nothing could stop him, nothing. Of course, he hadn't taken into account the pair of Spearow that were suddenly dropped on his head.

"Oof, oh, what the, ey, ow, ow, oh, hey!"

Thrown off his rhythm the wave of Geodude overtook him.

"No, no! Get off me you stupid rock heads. I'll turn ya'll inta pebbles."

But for all his cursing he could not regain his footing and he was forced to suffer the long trip down the mountain as part of a rumbling rocky wave.

…

The trio found him after coming to investigate what all the noise had been.

"That, is a lot of Geodude" observed Doduo.

"Rock and Roll" also the Doduo.

Jolteon rolled her eyes and padded over to the only mon who wasn't rock.

Machop, feeling like ground up liver, lay atop a pile of swirly-eyed Geodude. Somehow, he had survived the Geo meat grinder and remained conscious, mostly. He might have passed out once, but it didn't last. It was much too hard to sleep on such a lumpy bed.

"Eh, you alive?" asked Jolteon.

Was he alive? Sure felt like it. He couldn't imagine being dead was this uncomfortable. He attempted a reply but all he managed was a groan.

"Well that took long enough" quipped Doduo.

"Fast on the draw, isn't he?" said the other.

"Not as fast as me" declared Ponyta, grape vining along until she tripped on a Geodude and wound up, once again, on her back with her legs in the air, "Ima fastest thing alive!"

The Doduo just snickered, "How many more times you think we can get her to do that today?"

Jolteon shook her head and turned back to Machop, "Wanna tell us what happened."

Machop looked at Jolteon, then back at the sky, thinking, thinking, "Boom."


	20. Ditto stop copying me

Ditto  
Stop copying me

…

[Beware of Ditto]

"We'll see about that."

Yes, he had returned. It had been a long hard road. He'd training had been grueling, one whole hour every day for, two weeks? And his new Pokémon, his new Pokémon were… mostly borrowed but that didn't matter. This time would be different.

"Alright Rattata, let's find him."

"Rattata!"

The rat Pokémon dove into the tall grass with a feverish fury. It would avenge the insult to its pride. The chewing gum would pay.

It searched and searched and searched… and searched and searched. There had to be a trail. He knew it was there. Some trace to follow.

The trainer watched his Pokémon for about five minutes before running out of attention span and going to see what was in the river.

He was fast asleep on the not tall grass by the river when something poked him. It had to do it several times before he finally got up.

It was his Rattata, "You find it?"

The Rattata shook its head.

The trainer pouted at the failure. He'd been all pumped for a battle. Stupid Ditto.

While he was busy pouting, he saw his Rattata look around nervously.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Rattataaaaaaaa!"

From the tall grass leapt another Rattata. This Rattata wasted no time and streaked toward the first Rattata who saw it coming and tried to use the trainer as a shield.

"What're you, ow, hey, stoppit!"

The two rat Pokémon ran laps around the portly child like he were a derby track. He fumbled around trying to remove them and though 'he' failed, all his bumbling did allow the aggressor to close the distance.

"Rattata!"

With a mighty battle cry the second Rattata sent the first flying into the fence head first. The winner perched atop the trainer's head and crowed his victory.

"What the hell is…" the melting of the loser into a pink blob answered the trainer's question before he could finish asking it, "You!"

The Ditto gave itself a shake to clear its head then stuck out its tongue at the trainer.

"Ooooooo! You think you're so smart. Get him Rattata."

Invigorated by his success the rat Pokémon charged the pink blob. The Ditto watched him come, wobbling around in confused panic till the last second when it flattened itself against the ground and let the Rattata take a header into the fence.

"No!"

The Rattata did the silly swirly eyed dance before playing dead while its brain started a hard reboot. Ditto stood up, dusted itself off and smirked at the trainer.

"You think that's it? Think again! Go Pidgey."

The small bird Pokémon arrived on the scene only to come fact to face with its greatest enemy. Itself.

"Pidgey, Tackle!"

The Pidgey tweeted and charged. The Ditto Pidgey merely quirked a brow before doing a repeat of its previous maneuver. One quick hop and the Pidgey ran under the copy and head long into the fence.

"Doh!"

The Pidge was a bit tougher than the Rattata and managed to avoid the swirly eye's while it wobbled drunkenly. It didn't help when the Ditto Pidgey landed on its back and started pecking its head.

"Gah, stupid! Use Wing Attack!"

The Ditto Pidgey thought that was a great idea and finished its opponent with a firm smack of its wing.

"Graaaaaah! I didn't mean you."

The Ditto Pidgey didn't care and gave him the red-eye.

"You think this is over? Go! Voltorb!"

Snap, crackle, pop and the oversize pokéball with the angry eyes was ready to battle.

"Ha! Your toast now. Flying types are weak to electricity."

That may have been true, but it became a moot point when the Ditto changed its shape once again.

"Voltorb."

"What? No!"

"Voltorb!?"

The original Voltorb goggled at its new copy. It didn't know how to react to such a development, so it did the same thing it did whenever it was stressed.

"Voltorb? What're you doing? No, no!"

*Explosion*

When the smoke cleared the trainer had a face full of soot and his Pokémon had the eye swirls. The Ditto Voltorb sat at a safe distance wearing an incredulous look.

"That, *cough*, did not go as planned."

'No kidding' the Ditto expressed with a single eyebrow. Talented isn't he?

"Alright, time to get serious. Onyx, go!"

Dark clouds blotted the sun and the earth split in twain while a dozen electric guitars played the ultimate riff to announce his epic presence.

"Graaaaah!"

"Yeah! Onyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyx!"

The Ditto Voltorb stared up, and up and up, into the intimidating visage of the mighty rock serpent.

"Ha! What you think a me now. Ready to give up?"

The Ditto pretended to think about it before turning into a copy of his newest opponent.

With his jaw on the ground, "Quit copying me" the trainer raged.

"Dude!"

The sudden interruption came for one of the guitarists falling over the fourth wall and into the fic. With a half empty bottle in one hand and a guitar in the other he stumbled up to the pair of rock snakes.

The trainer just stared, "I have no idea what is going on."

The drunken musician didn't seem to either as he walked up to the Ditto Onyx, "You!"

"Graah?"

"Yeah you, you you, you, ewe… you."

"Graah."

The drunkard nodded, and nodded, and then almost fell over from nodding too hard, "Dude. You look cold."

"Graaah?"

Taking off his stylish black duster he draped it over the duplicate rock snake. The Ditto Onyx looked startled then it began to glow.

"Wooooo! Yeah!" the guitarist cheered.

"What the hell?" exclaimed the trainer.

"Yeah! Metal!"

The guitarist slammed an epic riff to announce the arrival of the Steelix.

"Graaaaaaaah!" but with metal.

The Steelix towered over the Onyx who whimpered in a most un-Onyx like fashion. The trainer however had had enough.

"Dis is hella stupid!" he declared, "Screw you guys. I'm goin home."


	21. Nidoking Tail Wars

Nidoking  
Tail Wars

…

"Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to the 47th, Tail Wars!"

The crowd exploded in cheers. Some just exploded they were so excited, and why not. It wasn't every day they got to watch their favorite tail warriors step into the ring and thrash each other.

"It's been a stellar event so far and we've seen some terribly twisted tail trashing…"

The crowd roared its exuberance. Some just roared, sending those around them scattering in fear.

Honestly, there was always one.

"With so much awesome carnage, I gotta ask, are you entertained?"

"Yeah" the crowd cheered.

"Oh, I don't think I heard you, I said are you entertained?"

"YEAH!" they chanted, explosions and roars included.

"Well then I am pleased to bring you today's final event. The match you all came out to see. The ROYAL! TAIL! RUMBLE!"

The cacophony that followed shook the stadium.

"Well then without further ado, your challenger. He fought his way through a dozen vicious opponents to earn this chance. Here he is. Tyranitar!"

The massive mon arrived to the deafening cheers of the crowd. The heavy tailed Pokémon soaked up the attention, so stoked he fired off a Hyper beam into the air which only got the crowd more excited.

"Well, he looks ready. But, is he ready to take on the champion, ten time undefeated, Nidoking!"

A heavy beat began to blare from every speaker and the crowd nearly lost its mind.

The champion, his personal theme song screaming over the crowd, strode onto the field. Hanging off each arm was a blushing Nidoqueen which he left at the edge of the field while he proceeded to the ring.

Giving the crowd a once over, he thrust his arms into the air and the exultant cry from the crowd nearly brought the whole arena crashing down.

"Would the combatants please come to the center of the ring."

The two Pokémon did as bid, meeting at the center of the ring where an Aggron with a whistle hanging from its neck stood waiting.

"Would both combatants shake claws."

A boom echoed across the field as the two stopped just short of Mega punching the others hand. Bone breaking grips were applied on both ends as the two matched glares.

"Now, if the combatants are done trying to kill each other. Go to your corners and wait for the bell."

The two powerful combatants grudgingly released their foe and stomped back to their respective side.

The tension was thick, thick as soup. Even the audience could feel it, taste it… split pea.

The two Pokémon grunted and snarled, scuffing the ground like testy Tauros. They were ready, beyond ready. Violence held by the barest thread.

A Rhydon carrying a metal headed hammer entered the ring and approached the Aggron. Seeing both fighters were ready, it raised the hammer and struck the Aggron square on the head with a resounding *DING*.

Grabbing the dazed metal Pokémon by the tail the Rhydon bolted as the Nidoking and Tyranitar charged.

The first clash shook the air like a thunderclap as two powerful tails connected with earth shattering force. The tiles beneath their feet buckled under the strain.

The crowd cheered madly as the battle commenced. Boom followed boom as power blows collided. Such was the preferred style of both combatants, but not the only one.

Falling back after another clash, the Nidoking went overhead causing his opponent to duck reflexively, putting him in a terrible position to take the follow-up low swipe.

This was what had put Nidoking on the top ten years strait. Not just power, but grace as well.

Feet taken out from under him the Tyranitar fell. Wide open the Nidoking gave its tail a punishing blow, causing the fallen Pokémon to cry out. Another blow quickly followed but the Tyranitar was not there to take it, using its tail to flip itself over and out of reach.

Back on its feet the Tyranitar was put on the defensive by a series of weak but quick tail strikes. The damage was minimal, but they kept it from counter attacking, forcing it back, back toward the edge of the ring.

Seeing itself pushed to the edge the Tyranitar planted its feet, shrugged off the latest attack and countered fiercely. The blow took the Nidoking by surprise and he staggered back several feet.

The Tyranitar pressed its advantage with another powerful tail strike. Off balance, the Nidoking's counter was weak and he was sent toppling face first into the dirt.

Brazenly the Tyranitar surged forward, planting his foot on the Nidoking's tail.

This was a mistake. The strength of a Nidoking's tail is well documented, as is their sense of pride. With a forceful snap the Tyranitar was sent staggering, recovering just in time to take a furious lash across the face.

A second followed leaving the Pokémon stunned and giving the Nidoking ample time to prepare his final strike.

The blow resounded like a Sonic Boom, smashing the Tyranitar in the solar plexus and sending it flying from the ring.

There was a moment of silence when the challenger hit the dirt, and all eyes turned to the champion.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he thrust his arms into the air and the crowd went Zubat shit crazy.

"And there you have it folks. Your champion, eleven years undefeated. NIDOKING! Thanks for coming out. See you all next year."


	22. Eevee So many options

Eevee  
So many options

…

Eevee's life had never been a simple one. When you have three awesome older siblings its just expected that you'll be awesome too. No one ever thinks what that kind of pressure might do to a young Pokémon.

Eevee knew though, and it wasn't that he begrudged his siblings for it. They were usually understanding, usually. But then it had happened, a couple of his cousins had moved in with them and suddenly there were two more that everyone was comparing him to.

He'd barely gotten used to having them around when a couple more showed up. Distant cousins, both well-known adventurer types, the sort that traveled to far off and exotic locations. And if that wasn't bad enough, their fancy froufrou cousin had dropped in and never left.

So, there he was, the only Normal in a house full of anything but. It was enough to drive a mon mad.

There was only one thing to do, the problem was, how to do it.

His options had once been limited to three paths but ever since his cousins started moving in the choice had just gotten harder and harder. Some people might claim he was overthinking it but seeing how different every member of his family was, he had to disagree.

What was a Pokémon to do?

…

It was mid-morning when Eevee wandered into the kitchen for breakfast. He could hear he was not the first. Jolteon had his face buried in his bowl as he attempted to literally inhale his food. Always in such a rush that Jolteon.

Flareon and Vaporeon sat nearby, taking their own meals at a more sedate pace. They were well accustomed to Jolteon's eating habits and were not at all put off by the display.

"Good morning Eevee" said Flareon when she saw him come in.

"Morning" he mumbled, the best his sleep addled brain could manage.

"I see someone's evolved into the walking dead" Vaporeon teased as he shambled to the cupboard.

"Rrr" he growled which caused both sisters to titter.

"Huh, whasat… Oh, hey squirt" said Jolteon, pulling his head out of his bowl to check for zombies.

"Finally come up for air have we" Vaporeon commented.

"Huh?"

The two females shook their heads at their oblivious brother. Vaporeon was ready to unleash a witty attack but Flareon cut her off.

"Not at breakfast dear."

Vaporeon huffed and went back to her food.

Jolteon, ignoring the byplay between his sisters, "If you're up, old gloom and doom should be showing up anytime now."

"Indeed."

With a startled "YIPE!" Jolteon went flying through the ceiling.

"Really Umbreon, must you do that every time" chided his sister Espeon.

"Maybe."

The psychic Pokémon scowled at the smirking dark Pokémon while Vaporeon snickered in the background.

"Good morning you two" greeted Flareon.

"Good morning cousin" replied Espeon.

Umbreon just grunted, way too cool to respond with actual words.

Shaking her head, Espeon turned to the youngest in the room, "Good morning Eevee" she said sweetly, nuzzling him as she walked past.

"Morning" he grumbled noncommittally.

"Oh dear" she stopped, "are you alright? Your thought cloud is awfully turbulent."

Eevee shrunk away from his mind reading cousin, "I wish you wouldn't do that" he said.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I can't help it."

"Probably why I'm the only one who can put up with you for long" her brother snarked.

The psychic scowled, "I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking."

Before an argument could be started in earnest, breakfast was again interrupted when Leafeon and Glaceon discovered the kitchen.

"And as we round the corner we come to the kitchen where it looks like everyone is having breakfast" Leafeon narrated at the camera being carried by Glaceon.

"I don't see Jolteon, or Sylveon" observed Glaceon.

Leafeon gave the room a quick once over, "Well, it is before noon so it's a little early for Sylveon, primadonna" she muttered under her breath, "Jolteon?"

All eyes directed to the conspicuous hole in the ceiling.

"Again?"

"It was Umbreon's fault" accused Espeon.

"Yes, it was" Umbreon grinned.

Eevee sighed, setting his empty bowl in the sink before slipping out of the kitchen.

He didn't hate his family, really. It was just hard being around them all without his crippling self-doubt kicking in.

Espeon was right though. His thought cloud was turbulent. He knew what he needed to do, but how to do it. The choice had been hard enough when there were only three options. Now he had nine.

Well, maybe just eight. As cool as most of his relatives were, he really didn't want to be a frilly ribbon dog.


	23. Wailord call me Ishmael

Wailord  
Call me Ishmael

…

"Call me Ishmael."

"No, your grandpa."

The little rapscallions sitting around his feet laughed at this declaration. Whoever said being a grandparent was easy had never met this bunch.

"You gonna let me tell the story?"

That clammed them up, but he could tell it wouldn't hold for long. They were bursting at the seams like overcharged Voltorb.

"So, you wanna hear the story of mad captain Ahab, do you? And his quest for the great white Wailord?"

"Yes!"

Another round of laughter and he tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why did he agree to this? Why did he have so many grandchildren?

Probably had something to do with his sons inheriting his weakness for swimmer girls, as well as his inability to control the Ekans in his pants. Not that he'd had much trouble with that in some years.

"Well, come on grandpa."

"Skip to the good part."

"It's all the good part" he retorted.

"GRANDPA!" they whined as a group.

Who taught them that?

"So, the good part huh?"

"Yeah!"

Of course, little whippersnappers, "We were twenty days out when we first saw him breach.

"Thar she blows, someone shouted, sending the whole crew into a frenzy of preparation as the captain thumped up on deck, that old wooden leg announcing his presence louder than a hundred bells."

"Nuh uh, bells are way louder."

"Who's telling the story?"

"I am!"

Sigh, groan, keep it together.

"As I was saying" and he waited to see if there would be any dissenters, "The captain thumped on deck and demanded the glass. After a quick inspection he determined it was him, Moby Dick."

"Grandpa! That's a bad word."

"Oh for heaven sakes, Moby Richard then."

"That's silly."

"Well I didn't name him so blame Captain Ahab."

"Keep going!"

He would if only to get it over with, "Man the boats, the captain ordered. He'll not escape me this time.

"Following his orders, the boats were lowered, and the men piled in and began to row. The captain stood at the front of his boat holding a harpoon and staring stoically ahead like a man about to meet his destiny.

"To the end I grapple with thee, he shouted before hurling his harpoon at the white Wailord."

"Then what?"

"It went in the pokéball."

There was a collective groan from the assemble children at such an anti-climax.

"I didn't say he stayed there."

"What!"

"The captain retrieved his harpoon and held it aloft, an unholy glint in his eyes as he believed himself the victor in the epic struggle tween man and mon.

"But before any of his crewman could point out the ball was still shaking it burst open and the white Wailord appeared above their heads."

"And then what happened?"

"Gravity did what gravity does and put the Wailord back in the water. Pity that little boat was in the way.

"And that was the last anyone ever saw of Captain Ahab or Moby Dick."

"Grandpa!"

"I'm not going to keep calling him Richard" the old man put his foot down.

"Thas a silly story grandpa."

"Silly! A man died."

"But he was the bad guy."

"Could the Wailord be a princess?"

"A princess!"

"Alright, that's enough you little rascals, time for lunch" said a portly matron as she bustled into the room and bustled the children out.

"Bout time" said the old man, "had it about up to here with the lot of'em."

"Telling your old fish stories again Ishmael?"

"It happened I tell you, it happened."

The old woman just shook her head and gave the grumpy old man a kiss, "Course it did darling."

…

To all those in the States. Happy Thanksgiving. Try not to let the family drive ya too nuts.


	24. Misdreavus Ookie Spookie

Misdreavus  
Ookie Spookie

…

If there were five words you never wanted to hear while standing outside a haunted house they would be 'I triple dog dare you'. A plain old dare could be ignored, even a double dare wouldn't irreparably ruin your reputation. A triple dog dare however, that was not something one could just shrug off. You were gonna do it, or your friends would be calling you a Torchic behind your back till you graduated high school, and at ten years old that was like forever.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because I dared you to do it."

Meaning there was no way he was brave enough to do it, but he'd totally ruin someone else's life by trying to make them do it.

"Somebody's a little Torchic" one of the other boys taunted.

"You wanna go in?"

He did not and wisely chose to shut-up.

"Quit stallin. I triple dog dared you. So, what's it gonna be?"

What's it gonna be? What choice did I even have? If I didn't' go I'd be the laughing stock of my whole school before I managed to get home, crawl under my covers and start crying. If I did go in, I dunno, I guess I could die or something.

Sigh, "Fine."

It's not like I wanted to live forever anyway. Cautiously I crept up the creaking old stairs. Timidly I approached the half-rotted door.

"Go on."

With my friend's 'encouragement' ringing in my ears I grasped the old brass doorknob. It protested at being used but slowly it turned, coming to a stop with a click that nearly made me jump out of my skin.

The hinges were just as difficult, squeaking and creaking as I dragged the door open. A full-grown adult would have had trouble moving it. Me, being a not terribly large ten-year-old barely managed it far enough to squeeze through and into the creepy old house.

The inside was dark, obviously, and smelled of dust. Normally one did not smell dust but here it was just so thick on everything it had to be what I was smelling.

My eyes adjusting to the darkness did not help as being able to see it only made it that much creepier. Old furniture sat in one corner half molded and draped in old Spinarak webs. A mirror hung over the fireplace, caked with so much grime as to be useless. And hanging on either side, a mounted head. I wasn't sure in what era such things would have been fashionable, but I was thankful I was not living during one.

Steeling my nerves, I took a step further into the room. I quickly wished I hadn't when a strange wailing moan came creeping through the house. Shivers ran up then back down my spine though I can proudly say I did 'not' pee my pants… much.

Clenching my sphincter and swallowing my heart after it tried to escape out my throat, I took another step then froze, waiting. Nothing, save for the creak of the floor.

Heart racing, I proceeded further into the house. The halls, lacking any windows, were even darker than the living room and the sparse light there was reflected off the once polished frames of the portraits that lined each wall.

I was beginning to relax when a cold chill gave me a full body shiver. The low moan made my heart run triple time and I didn't even wait to see whatever it was before I took off down the halls and up the stairs as fast as my legs would carry me.

Thundering up the stairs I ran to the first door I saw, threw it open and ducked inside. This turned out to be a mistake as what I had ducked into appeared to be some sort of broom closet and the family of Rattata in residence did not appreciate my intrusion.

Half a dozen bites later I vacated the broom closet and ran to the next door. The moaning grew louder as I fumbled with the knob and I could practically feel 'it' at my back when the door flew open and I leapt inside, slamming it shut behind me.

Ensconced in the room I turned to the door, slowly backing away as I prepared for 'it' to bust through at any second. Little did I realize I was looking the wrong direction.

The breath at the nape of my neck turned my blood to ice and a playfully whispered, "Boo" had me screaming like a dying old lady as I lunged for the door.

I fought the doorknob and screamed my lungs out, both pointless activities since the door refused to cooperate and all my screaming kept me from hearing the laughing, that is until I ran out of breath.

Hearing the laughter my first thought was, what's so damn funny? Followed by, you guys are jerks. Both proved to be completely missing the mark.

The little ghost hovered in the air chortling merrily as tiny red balls materialized around her. It took me a minute to recognize the Pokémon, a Misdreavus. This realization explained everything.

"You brat!" didn't mean I wasn't still mad.

She didn't seem to mind and began gobbling up the little red balls, my fear, while I stood their scowling.

"Oy, you still alive?" a voice called from outside.

Oh right, the jerks. Walking to the window I looked out and saw my friends standing there on the lawn.

"Should we go in after him?"

"I bet he peed his pants."

Big stupid... jerks, I scowled.

"Misdreavus?"

The little ghost Pokémon appearing at my shoulder only made me jump a little, "Don't do that."

The Misdreavus giggled, well amused at my situation, which gave me an idea.

"So, you like playing jokes on people?"

"Misdreavus!" she said with a cheerful smile.

"How would you like to help me play one?"


	25. Aron Sabotage

Aron  
Sabotage

…

"Wilkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins!"

The bosses shout echoed across the station, prompting a timid weaselly man to come scrambling over in an undignified haste, "Yes sire Mr. Rockinfella" he sniveled.

"Where have you been?" the big important man asked.

"Uh, well I was checking with the foreman on the progress of the station after I checked with the rail boss to make sure the tracks were ready before we moved the trains in."

Mr. Rockinfella glowered impatiently, "And?"

"Huh! Oh, uh the station is proceeding on schedule and the tracks have all been inspected. We can bring the train in anytime."

"Hmm, good, good. Now we just have to watch out for those Fellerockins. Post an extra watch on the tracks."

"Yes sir."

"And one more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"This is my niece, Charlotte."

The big man waved his hand at the little girl with the blonde hair and curls. How he'd managed to miss her up to that point was a mystery. The bows and the lace did stand out a bit.

"Uh, hello."

The little doll waved and smiled, an action which sent an inexplicable chill down his spine.

"I need you to watch her till the ceremony tomorrow."

"Oh, I uh… whaaaaaaaaaaat!"

"I have some things to take care of and I need someone to watch her. That's you."

"Wha, bu I, I don't…"

"Uncle, I want ice cream."

The big man smiled at the tiny girl child, "Of course dear."

"And Aron too?"

"Of course Aron too."

"Aron?"

"Aron."

The weaselly man gave a startle yelp. The tiny metal Pokémon was hardly intimidating, but he was hardly brave either and was prone to being a bit jumpy, especially when things snuck up on his behind.

"There you are Aron" said Charlotte, picking up her little metal pet like he wasn't coated in a steel shell and probably as heavy as she was.

"Well, very good. Wilkins, they're in your care till tomorrow. I'll see you all on the grandstand."

And with that the big man was gone and Wilkins was left with his new charge.

"So, um, ehe" what was he even supposed to say.

Charlotte suffered from no such dilemma, "Ice-cream. Now. Aron's hungry."

And just like that the grown man found himself obediently trailing the imperious girl child. A bit foolishly he found himself thinking, how bad could it be. Silly little man.

… One comedic montage later

"And so, we are proud to open this new railway station, as we bring East and West, one step closer together."

The crowd roared as the big important man was handed an oversized scissors to cut an over fancy red ribbon. He basked in the adulation before returning to the stands where his assistant stood with his niece.

"Well, how'd I do?"

"That was wonderful Uncle" said the pink sugar child.

"And how bout you Wilkins… Wilkins?"

The skinny weasel man made no response, his dead-eyed stare focused on some distant point.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't think he slept well last night."

The big man shook his head, "Ah well, let's get this show on the road."

He signaled the conductor and the train started forward. It hadn't gone twenty feet when there was a horrible screech and the train tipped to one side.

Amidst the panic of those watching and the scrambling about of the engineers, one voice boomed above it all, "What the hell just happened!" When no one answered, he grabbed the nearest engineer and asked again.

"It looks like the train fe, fell off the tracks" the man quivered in the angry man's grip.

"How!"

"We dududu, don't know sir."

"Well find out!"

The engineer nodded frantically, scampering away to follow his orders, and get away from the large angry man.

"I'll bet it was those Fellerockins. I told you to post a watch, didn't I Wilkins."

"Buuuuuughuuuuuu…"

The big man growled while his niece tittered.

"Sir! We've found the problem."

"What? Who? It was the Fellerockins wasn't it?"

"No sir" said the engineer holding up a single small Pokémon.

"Aron" exclaimed Charlotte.

"We found him eating the track."

"You're sure?" the big man asked.

"Positive sir. There's bite marks all up and down the length."

Slightly mollified, now that he knew it wasn't the Fellerockins, he turned to his assistant, "I thought I told you to watch them."

"Guuuuu, buuguuu."

"Land sakes man! What is the matter with you?"

"Such a fragile fellow" said Charlotte with a too sweet smile.

"Aro.. urp!" her Pokémon agreed, sort of.


	26. Spoink It ain't easy

Spoink  
It ain't easy

…

It ain't easy being Spoink.

"Spoink!"

Always bouncing around all happy go lucky.

"Spoink, Spoink, Spoink."

Never knowing when your next bounce might wind you up with a face full of dirt.

"Spoooooooiiiiiiiiink! Peh, peh, SpoinkSpoink, peh."

And while you're down in the dirt, and your tail isn't bouncing, you feel it.

"Spoink?"

Your heart!

"SPOINK!"

Yes, since as we all know, a Spoink's bounce is what causes its heart to beat. If it's not bouncing, its heart isn't beating.

"SPOINK! Spooiiiiiiink."

Yes, so keep bouncing, cuz if you don't…

"Dun dun duuuuuuun. Spoink."

…

It was a beautiful day as the happy little Spoink bounced through town. Such a happy go lucky sort, he smiled and snorted cheerfully as he went. Everyone he passed waved happily warming his little heart with joy.

"Cute!"

The squeal came out of nowhere and suddenly he was being mauled in the surprisingly strong arms of a little girl. This happened all the time.

He basked in the physical affection for a moment till 'it' happened. It started in his chest, the tightening. Thein his arm went numb.

"Spoi, Spoink!" It was his heart.

He tried to flex his tail, but it wasn't designed that way. It only bounced up like Tigger's . The world was beginning to go dark when the girl's mother came along and just as suddenly as he'd been picked up, he was back on his tail.

"Spoink! Spoink!" he spoinked, feeling the blood rush through his body once again.

He bounced in place for a while trying to fight down the terror of his near-death experience, but then it happened.

"Cute!"

The sound made his blood run cold and he didn't even look to see it coming. With amazing speed, the bouncy pig bounced for it, squealing in terror. Why oh why did he have to be so plush and huggable. It wasn't his fault.

"Come back piggy."

"Spoiiiiiink!" Why Arceus why?

Attempting a clever escape, he dove into a bush and went perfectly still. It only took him a moment to discover the flaw in his plan.

"Spoink!" My heart.

"Where are you piggy?"

Terror warred with terror as the girl child slowly meandered around his bush. He wanted to squeal, go away already, but she continued to circle like a hungry Sharpedo. He broke first, tearing out of the bush like his life depended on it. Apt metaphor, no?

"Piggy!"

The little girl followed swiftly after and they continued their absurd chase through town. But that wasn't all.

"Cute!"

"Piggy!"

"Hugs!"

"Spoink!"

As if one wasn't bad enough, a horde of cute little girls was sure to be his end. His will to live kept him from just giving up but he knew a hopeless situation when he saw one.

He never expected his rescue to arrive in the form of a red and white ball coming out of nowhere and whacking him in the head. It was the strangest thing, suddenly there was a light, then he was light, then everything was light.

…

The trainer watched his pokéball shake before a final click signaled a successful capture.

"Alright, I caught a Spoink!"

"Aw!" the crowd of little girls whined, "But, but, Piggy."

The trainer just shrugged, "Mine now" he was sure his new Pokémon would thank him later.


	27. Tirtouga Invasive species

Tirtouga  
Invasive species

…

The Great Orange Road was an ambitious project. A sea bridge to connect all the major islands of the archipelago while also running through a number of minor land masses would unite the Orange islands in a way never thought possible.

Naturally there were detractors, some of whom found unique ways to express their dissenting opinion.

…

"There's another one over here!"

The foreman strode purposefully around the pilon to where his subordinate stood by another pile of steel girders.

"These too?" he asked.

The man nodded, pointing to the damaged metal beams. At least four had large jagged bits torn out of them. One looked to be more gone than not.

"Dammit! I thought we'd dealt with this."

"You've seen this before?" the foreman nodded, "What could do something like this?"

An Aron, but you'd be hard pressed to find one out here. This man was new, so he hadn't seen the creatures whose jaws were strong enough to chomp through a steel I-beam.

"Sir! We found one."

"Is it?"

The other man nodded. The foreman scowled and marched over with the new one dogging his heels.

"Down there sir."

It was at the low point of the pilon where metal disappeared into the concrete support.

"Is that a… Squirtle?"

"No" said the foreman, "What you're seeing is something much older."

The foreman ignored his confused subordinate and turned to the other, "Any others?"

"Not yet."

"Well they must be around. He hasn't evolved yet, so it wasn't him that did all that damage."

"What should we do?"

"Ball him. If he struggles, zap him a few times till he stops."

"Got it."

The man headed for the ladder down the pilon leaving the foreman with the junior subordinate who stood by fidgeting anxiously.

"Something on your mind?" the foreman asked the fidgeter.

"Uh, just wondering what that was sir?"

The foreman sighed and rubbed his forehead under his helmet. About half his current crew had just come onto the project, they'd all have to be told.

"You ever heard of fossil Pokémon?"

The young man shook his head. Figured.

"A while back a bunch of eggheads in a lab thought it would be a great idea to take fossils and restore them. Taking that ancient DNA and rebuilding creatures not seen on earth since before the time of man."

"Woah."

The foreman snorted. They always sounded so impressed. None of them ever considered the ramifications.

"Yeah well, that big turtle down there is a Tirtouga. According to one guy I talked to, they think he might be the 'grandfather' of all turtle Pokémon or something."

"That's amazing."

It was really hard not to slap the wide-eyed idiot. The sound of falling metal saved him from having to resist the urge long. From behind the pile of fallen girders a head poked out, a turtle head.

"It's a Tirtouga" the subordinate ignorantly declared.

"No" said the foreman, "see that black mask on its face? That's its evolved form, Carracosta."

The Carracosta, ignoring its introduction, bit into the nearest I-beam, tearing a chunk out of the steel support.

"Holy crap! Did he just bite that I-beam?"

"Yeah, what'd ya thing those were" the foreman pulled a pokéball from his pocket and summoned a Magnemite, "Magnemite, Thundershock!"

The little floating magnet ball charged up and fired an electric bolt that surged through both the steel beams and the one munching on them. Strong enough to eat steel, Carracosta was not equipped to eat volts.

The turtle Pokémon collapsed over the pile of partially eaten steel groaning. The foreman balled the fossil turtle without batting an eye, "Damn nuisance."

"You, you caught it sir?"

The foreman quirked a brow at the statement, "What else was I gonna do with it. Can't exactly leave it to run around and eat our building materials."

"Oh, uh, well yeah, I guess."

The foreman shook his head and collected his catch, "We'll need to scour the bridge. There's bound to be more of them. We'll need to catch all of them."

"Really?"

The subordinate wilted under the foreman's scowl, "These Pokémon are not natural. They don't belong here. Do you know how badly these things could screw up the local ecosystem? Never mind the bridge."

Bunch of big brains screamed how the bridge was going to wreck the natural environment, so what do they do? Resurrect a bunch of dead Pokémon and dump them into the environment.

Makes you wonder if all the smarts it takes to resurrect a fossil means there wasn't any room left for an ounce of common sense.


	28. Gengar Curse of the Star child

Gengar  
Curse of the Star Child

…

At first it could not remember what it had been before. It was little more than wisp and vapor, a Gastly existence. But as time and evolution passed the memories began to appear. Visions, small glimpses, they haunted his dreams. Then, finally, as his final evolution came, and he felt almost whole once more he remembered. He remembered it all.

Anger, hatred, Rage all boiled within his soul. Forsaken, that is what he was. He had been one of the blessed, the sacred star children, now nothing more than a vile shadow.

He hated them. There was no reason or explanation neither was there any denial of the feeling. Their joy, their happiness, it mocked him. Why should they laugh and be happy? How dare they rejoice in the light when he was relegated to the dark.

The bitterness soured in his soul like vinegar. He could not tolerate that they should live, so he resolved to change that. He would destroy them. The mountain where they lived, he knew it well. He sought them there when the moon was full, and they came out to dance. He watched as they collected in the sacred place. So light, so gay, so alive. The sight was enough to turn his stomach, if he still had one. He longed to attack, rip and tear and rend their blessed flesh to bloody viscera.

But he waited, and more came. He waited, till the moon had reached its zenith and all eyes turned to the great glowing orb. He could feel it in the air. The urge to dance.

They had just begun to sway when he revealed himself. Their startled gasps were nothing to the terrified screams that came when he blasted the nearest with his foul Nightshade.

Before the massacre could truly begin, he was caught off guard by a Disarming Voice. His mind fogged and for a moment the fight went out of him. She approached him fearlessly as the others cowered behind her.

Her attack had left him momentarily stunned, unable to feel his anger, remember his purpose. She knew that, she knew he was no danger to her. This knowledge made the Sucker Punch that much more effective, not to mention satisfying.

She fell back hard but recovered quickly. This one was a fighter. He'd kill her first.

He pitched a Shadow Ball then rushed in with a Shadow Punch. She tanked the Shadow Ball to protect the others and side stepped his Shadow Punch to deliver an attack of her own.

The Dazzling Gleam was a flashy blinding attack that knocked him back, but it was not enough to stop him. He countered with a barrage of Shadow Ball that should have forced her to take the hits to protect the others.

Her answer to his assault was nothing short of brilliant. The Moonblast erupted all his attacks in one fell swoop before moving on to him. Its power made the Dazzling Gleam look like nothing more than a glitter cannon. The hard walls of the mountain proved their stopping power as he was slammed into them with all the force of a meteor.

He had not planned for this. He hadn't 'planned' at all which likely explained his situation. She approached him again, confident, fearless. He snarled, tried to rise, but his strength was gone. He was at her mercy. How galling.

To add insult to injury she did not try to finish him but offered him her hand. The nerve. He could handle contempt, but pity, absolutely not.

Still, his strength was all but gone. The fight was over. Although, that did not mean he had lost, yet.

Rather than take the condescending hand he produced a nail. Startled, she could but watch as he plunged the nail into the side of his own head. His eye glowed malevolent red and she felt a chill just before the pain gripped her.

Curse, a fatal curse. The remains of his life force drained by his evil spell Gengar vanished, his final wicked chuckle echoing beyond his own existence.

The threat gone, the others gathered around their stricken protector. A quiet murmur ran through the crowd, but none knew what to do. There was nothing they could do.

Their brave protector, even as she suffered gave them all one last smile. They cried at the sight for all knew it would be the last time they saw it.

She tried to reassure them, but the Curse was not a merciful thing and as she toppled to the ground, the last word to pass from her lips was, "Clefable."

The Cleffa and Clefairy wept at her passing but worse was yet to come. Dark vapor rose from her body like steam and slowly coalesced into a wispy black orb that stared at them all with malicious intelligence.

The Gastly made no move to attack but neither did it leave till one brave little Cleffa decided enough was enough and chased it off.

It would be back though, when it remembered.


	29. Lairon Foolproof

Lairon  
Foolproof

…

"Aron is unable to battle. Rattata is the winner."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ha, better luck next time."

Luck? He didn't need luck. He needed a miracle.

…

"Aron?"

"No Aron, I'm not mad at you."

He really wasn't. He was too disappointed to be mad. When he'd caught Aron, he'd thought he was on his way. Pokémon league, here I come.

Twenty-seven crushing defeats later and he was beginning to reassess his plan.

"Aron" sad face.

"Aw, it's okay buddy, I know you did your best. That was just one tough Rattata."

Saying it out loud, it really didn't sound as comforting as he wanted.

"Don't worry about it. We'll have lunch and that'll make everything better."

Food always did.

"Aron?"

"Just as soon as something nibbles that hook."

And because the writer doesn't feel like waiting.

"Hey look, we got something."

You're welcome.

The young man grabbed the rod and pulled, "Oh boy, it's a big one."

"Aron!"

"I bet it's a Wailmer, no, a Wailord. Here it comes!"

With one final heave his catch broke the surface and the majestic, marvelous… Magikarp flopped around on the dock.

The young boy and his Pokémon stared at their catch, "Well, that's fine. Couldn't have eaten a whole Wailord anyway."

"Aron."

"Hey, he's getting away."

The Magikarp flipped and flopped as it struggled to return to the water. Aron, loyal Pokémon that he was went after the flopping fish Pokémon with a vengeance.

Aron hit Magikarp with a Tackle. Magikarp used Splash. It had no effect.

"That's it Aron, let him have it" cheered the trainer.

Aron used Leer. Magikarp felt very uncomfortable. Magikarp tried to flee, but it failed.

Aron used Tackle. A Critical hit. Magikarp got the eye swirly's.

"Woohoo! That a boy Aron."

"Aron!"

Elated by his victory, the wheels in the young trainer's head began to turn.

They then promptly squealed to a halt, someone forgot to oil them, so they stopped for lunch.

One nice oil filled fish later, and things started turning again. Gears spun, turbines roared, and power surged enough to turn on, a single light bulb.

"That's it!"

"Aron?"

"I figured it out. I know what we need to do."

"Aron. Aron?"

"We need, Magikarp."

"Aron?"

"No, no I'm not still hungry… maybe a little but that's not the point. Trust me Aron, this plan is foolproof."

Said every fool ever. But let us see how this plays out.

…

On a deserted dock, two lone figures sat, rod in hand waiting, waiting. Suddenly, a tug. The hand gripped the rod and pulled fiercely.

"Get'em Aron!"

"Aron!"

"Karp?"

-a few moments later

"Good job Aron."

"Aron!"

"That had to be worth at least 15xp."

His foolproof plan, grind Magikarp until evolution. Brilliant.

(Face-Palm)

Get comfortable folks, we're gonna be here a while

-Insert 'training' montage

-first level ten Magikarp

"KARP!"

"Aron!"

"Waaaagh! There not supposed to fight back. I'll save you Aron."

"KARP!"

"Waaaagh! No, don't attack me."

"Aron!"

-Insert second training montage

-Insert 6 months of mindless grinding, and…

"Lairon!"

"Woohoo, we did it."

Yes, they had. After months of grueling training, and very repetitive meals, the little shell head had evolved. Now it was payback time.

"Hey you!"

"Huh?"

"Remember me?"

Brief pause, "Nope."

Face-fault.

"Well it doesn't matter, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

"Of course you do."

I mean, what else would he be doing?

"Lairon, I choose you!"

"Lairon!"

"A Lairon huh, whatever. Let's go Raticate."

"Cate!"

Yes, just what he'd been hoping for, "Ready Lairon?"

"Raticate, bite."

"Wait, what?"

"Cate!"

There was a brief pause as the metal Pokémon registered what had happened. Then…

"LAIRON!"

"Oh my Arceus no!"

"Lairon! Lairon!" the big Pokémon wailed.

"I guess my Raticate's a little tougher than the average Magikarp."

"Average ma, hey wait a second. You said you didn't know who I was."

"Don't know what you're talkin about."

The determined young man fumed, "Damn you and your hip attitude Kakashi."

"Lairon? Lai, ron.'

"Lairon is unable to battle."

"Nuts, nuts, NUTS!"

"Oh, sorry, did you say something."


	30. Zoroark Finale

Zoroark  
Finale

…

Alright, that's it, enough is enough. Some people will just not learn. Time to beat it in.

…

Zoroark observed the trainer and his female approach his forest, yet again, with barely tempered fury. He was done playing games and being nice. If they refused to take the hint, he would just have to spell it out for them.

He cast an illusory tunnel near the entrance, intent on railroading them into an ambush. The Abra on the boy's shoulder saw right through the minor mentally projected construct and shattered it.

"No more of your tricks" Jack shouted from the edge of the wood, "Come out, show yourself."

His good sense screamed not to. His strength lied in deception, illusion, and ambush. A head on fight was not to his advantage. His irritation and impatience however demanded he go down there and give the stupid human a good thrashing. He leapt from his tree and struck on imposing figure, silhouetted by the shadowy forest.

Well here I am, he spoke with his body language.

The trainer just smiled, "Finally."

Two pokéballs disgorged their occupants and Zoroark felt a moments hesitation. Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, the classic fighting type Pokémon. His dark typing put him at a disadvantage against such a duo.

The moment passed quickly, and he pushed his hesitation down with an angry snarl. He would not lose to this human and his slaves.

He began weaving on illusion to cast on the two fighters, but it was smashed before it ever took form.

"I don't think so" said Jack, patting his Abra, "You won't be pulling that trick this time. You're fighting on my terms."

Zoroark growled. He had no choice. If he tried to run the human would pursue, and it stung his pride to turn tail now. No, he would fight. He would thrash this human and teach him never to come back. Anger surging, he charged, rushing at the Chan. The boxer hunkered down in anticipation. A vicious Shadow Claw swiped across his raised gloves with a second on the way.

It would never arrive as a powerful Mega Kick knocked him off the Chan and forced him to engage the Lee who battered him with a rapid flurry of lighting fast kicks. He ducked and feinted around the assault, staying just ahead of each kick but never far enough to feel safe.

"Fire Punch!"

The command was all the warning he got before the Chan switched in and laid the burn across his snout. He couldn't hold out against such a vicious onslaught, pride be damned. He leapt back then made a bound for the trees. The Lee was already waiting and cut him off with a High Jump Kick that cratered him into the ground.

Zoroark groaned and spat a clump of dirt. His head was pounding but he wasn't beaten yet.

"Drain punch!"

A dozen Hitmonchan rushed at him and he attempted to evade or block, but it was no use. The attack didn't hurt as much as the others, but it did have its effect. Zoroark blinked, slowly. Its limbs felt heavy, leaden. It tried to attack, raise a claw in its own defense, but it was so hard. Everything was so heavy.

"Good job boys. Stand by" said Jack, pulling an empty pokéball and lobbing it at the woozy shadow fox.

The illusion Pokémon saw the red and white sphere sailing through the air and felt only despair. A small defiant voice shouted, No, Never, You will not master me. Then there was a bump, its body became as like a beam of light and then, silence.

"Alright! You did it!" cried Jill.

"Course I did" he said, retrieving his new Pokémon, "Now, keep your promise."

"What promise?"

The trainer gave his tag-along a very pointed look, "Butt stuff."

… Epilogue

"Go, Zoroark!"

A beam of light became bone and flesh and Zoroark was ready for battle.

"You ready?"

Of course he was ready. His master asked some of the silliest questions. He always had though, even back when he'd first been caught. Back then, he'd thought to resist him, 'I'll never obey you', that sort of thing. He quickly realized his foolishness and his master had been so understanding.

And boy were those badges swell, I mean, gosh!

"We got this, let's get him."

"Zoroark!"


	31. Regigigas Lament

Regigigas  
Lament

…

A heavy foot pushed through the water that rose and fell all around it. The tide was coming in. A new tide. A high tide. A tide that threatened with each wave to devour the land. In the distance a great ridge of volcano's belched fire and ash, tainting the waters a muddy gray and heating them to a boil. New land flowed from their flaming maws. Land that would replace what the waters devoured.

The great one stood like a towering monolith, solitary, staring at the devastation they had wrought. What once had been a glittering city was now a crumbled ruin.

Spiraling towers that once stood like spires of spun glass lay broken in long lines, the majestic points, a guide to the heavens now lay across the ground, a confused compass. Long rows of pristine white stone, once homes and more now sank beneath the ever-rising waters, their ivory surface stained an ugly gray by filthy sooty waves.

Further into the city crumbled bridges failed their purpose as the water overcame them, and the temples, those holy sites in the highest places, were now laid low, sundered by powers greater than any once worshiped there in.

The great one stood in this high place a time, taking in the full scope of the desolation that had come about.

It was humbling in its way, especially for one as he. He, whose strong hands had sculpted from stone, steel and ice what those humans called titans. He, whose mighty arms had once towed the continents. He, who stood powerless before the rage and fury of those two ancient powers.

Groudon, the living embodiment of earth and fire. Kyogre, Master of Water, oceans and tides. Theirs had been the battle that destroyed all the workings of men and Pokémon alike. Their battle, the aftermath of which still ravaged the planet.

They were gone now, returned to whatever place they had slumbered before rising to wreck the world. They were gone, but the evidence of their passage through the world would not so swiftly proceed from memory.

So much death. So much destroyed. So much gone to waste. And yet, a faint glimmer of hope remained.

In the distance, climbing from one of the volcanos a Heatran emerged. Out in the deep water a pair of Wailord spouted as they came up for air. Flocks of bird Pokémon flew overhead, seeking food and shelter from the decimated landscape. And not far off, a small boat full of humans fled the ruined city in search of something better.

Even after the calamity of ages that shook the world, life moved on. There was comfort in this inevitability. Comfort in their tenacity, their stubborn refusal to go quietly into the night, their insistence to fight on when all hope seemed lost.

He wished them well. Theirs was the long road, long and harsh and full of uncertainty. He wished them well, but he would not join them.

Already he had secured what remained of his creations. They would be safe till better times returned. And as for he, the maker, the mover, he would remain. The world now had no use for one so mighty. Better they find their own strength, it would be greater service to them than his.

He would remain where he was among the debris of a broken kingdom. A relic of a time now passed. He, Regigigas, would remain in this broken place. And one day, when his Regi's came together, when the world was better, on that day he would reveal himself again.

But, till then, he would remain, awaiting a new beginning as he watched the old beginning end.


	32. post note

Post note  
The future

…

To all those who read this little collection of stories as it was uploaded, Thank you. Hope you enjoyed. To those reading it after… Where ya been.

But seriously, thanks to all who've given us a look as we end this particular collection. But, the future is never far and we have big plans for the coming year with a brand new fic.

Do you like pointless fighting? I like pointless fighting. See lots of pointless fighting with, "Pokémon Brawl". Starting the first Monday in January with updates each Monday following till I run out of ideas or get bored.

Until then, we've one more upload for the year, a Harry Potter fic, for those who might be interested. But otherwise, have a Merry Christmas, and we hope to see you in the new year.


End file.
